


Wild hearts

by Christian_Richtown, This_Solaris_Life



Series: The Zhao Original Time Line [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cursed/Shifter, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Mafia/Traid, Murder Mystery, Romance, Slow Burn, Untamed Setting, mentions of murdering children but not in detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_Richtown/pseuds/Christian_Richtown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Solaris_Life/pseuds/This_Solaris_Life
Summary: Zhao Ni on his rotation runs into a wolf or at least that's what he thought at first. The wolf isn't an ordinary wolf, he's a man cursed to be one during the day. Together they work to find the men who are cursing children into animal forms and killing them. Along the way will they find love?
Relationships: Zhao Ni/ Hu Lang
Series: The Zhao Original Time Line [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996438





	Wild hearts

He was well into the first hour after sundown when Hu Lang finally broke free of the cage. It was a bamboo thing, sharp and strong, but the latch was far too simple for human hands to undo. Sure, it had stopped the wolf’s bite, but fingers? No problem.

It was, all in all, the least messy escape he’d ever managed. There were plenty of roads and alleyways to run down, so he did, and he didn’t stop until it started to smell different.

Dumplings and hot sauces, braised pork and boiled pigeon. He found himself staring dumbly at a market, let up with lanterns and bustling, even with the moon up. It smelled thoroughly of humans and silk, and nothing of green. A city, through and through, and he realized, in a moment of fear, that not only did he not know where he was, but that he had no idea how to get  _ out _ .

For all he tried, he could not smell the forest. No flowers, or calming water. No open air filled with birdsong. There was only a crush of people, and while it was easy to disappear among them, with his rough clothing covered in furs, he hardly fit in, and the more stares he got, the more his anxiety rose.

He’d gotten out of one cage and leapt right into another.

He was elbowed out of the way of a cart and bumped backwards into a group of men, who’s condescending sneers had his fight instinct on the rise. He ducked his head and hurried after the cart, hoping vainly that the animal pulling it would lead him to something less civilized, but of course the donkey was hardly in charge. It stopped at a granary and Hu Lang was forced to move on.

Endless people, endless streets. By the time he found the fountain, he was breathing hard and close to animal panic. Sitting down on the fine stone felt a bit sacrilegious, but he hadn’t been around people long enough to know how to fix it. So he sat there, comforted by the sound of cascading water, and let it soothe his instincts back down. Come morning, he would be four legged and a threat, but where to hide? He’d never seen this many people in one place. He sighed and fidgeted, wishing for trees, though he knew sitting and moping about it wouldn’t help.

A group of sheep were being herded down a section of road and he answered the predatory call, ambling after them and praying it was a path he could follow to a place less busy and more open, where he could hide and compose himself, as well as clamber onto a roof or a better view. He felt too many eyes on him for that and felt itchy all over, as well as hopelessly lost, and knew he was quite the sight following pathetically after the sheep until the herders’ glares scared him off, leaving him feeling even more lost than he’d been already.

Zhao Ni had kept to himself as he made his way home through the market. It always gave him a sense of calm to go through the busy market on his way home. The sounds, smells, and bustling of people reminded him of the manor. The major difference was that no one was talking to him. He was always stopped at the manor because he lived with his fathers in their private residence. 

He let out a sigh and adjusted the package in his hands. It’d been sent with him home for his A-Die’s performance later this month in Baling from Wu Cao. Her style was more appropriate for Lady Snow’s performances. Zhao Ni was a little distracted with making sure that he didn’t drop it and he walked right into something.

That something had been hard, fuzzy, and tall. At first, Zhao Ni was sure he’d walked either into a horse or the rare reindeer that came through from Gusu. But then that left him as the box went flying. He panicked in his haste to grab it and his footing slipped on, well, nothing. Which would have been more embarrassing if he wasn’t still trying to keep hold of the box. He was sure he was going to fall on the ground but a strong arm wrapped around him. It was then that he realized what he’d walked into was a man or maybe a hermit? By the look of him.

His first instinct was to be asked to let go but he didn’t want to fall on the ground with the box. It would send the fine silk to the ground. “Uh, thank you. I’m sorry for running into you.” He stumbled taking in the sight of the rough looking man. His amber eyes almost looked like they were glowing and frizzy braided brown hair was done back showing off his sharp features. 

Hu Lang carefully righted him, still a bit thrown from being run into. Catching Zhao Ni had been instinct, but now as they stood face to face he had no idea how to proceed. “It’s fine,” he said, figuring that was safe, and internally winced at his low, rough voice complete with his rural accent. The man’s voice had been so cultured, even if it’d been flustered. It’d been so long since he’d talked to someone not an animal. “Uh… you’re okay?” Why were words so hard? He wanted to sigh.

“I think so though the box is a little squished.” Zhao Ni said, after a few moments of just staring at the other’s man’s eyes. They were stunning and that voice was different from any he’d heard. So, maybe he’d been right about the man being a hermit. The man looked even more confused or maybe he was just annoying him. He swallowed as he peered down at the box having felt the strain on the box. “Nothing too bad. Are you okay?” 

“I am,” Hu Lang said and it was true enough. The other man was small and slight and had taken more of the brunt of their collison. “Could you tell me… where is this?” he asked, looking around and letting his utter confusion show.

Zhao Ni blinked and smiled warmly at the other. He was glad that he wasn’t annoying the man. “You are in Leling.” Zhao Ni answered, tilting his head as the man looked slightly more confused. “We are east of Qinghe and north of Gusu.” 

Hu Lang blinked back at him in rising distress. Those names meant nothing to him, though  _ Qinghe  _ sounded vaguely familiar. By the other’s accent alone, he knew he was deep into some civilized place, where rich people were. Rich people who stuck buildings on top of buildings and destroyed the forests. His heart sank.

“Where… is the forest?” he asked anyway, though he doubted there would be a good answer to that. Was there even woods near here? Had it all been flattened? The villages he skirted were on cleared land they used for farming, but even that seemed a foreign concept in this place.

“Not for a good ten miles. We have a lot of farming and wine land here. There is a small bit of untouched land at my Yue-ge’s. Where are you from?” Zhao Ni asked, curious and a bit concerned. It’s not good that the hermit didn’t know how far away he was from his own home. 

“Uh… the forest?” Hu Lang said, even more uncertain, though his mind was turning. He looked around again, eyes sharpening more critically. The hunters that he had been trapped by generally went village to village, not city to city. There were too many watching eyes here, so why…?

It dawned on him slowly, and only because he saw a child run past with a dog, obviously less well dressed and being chased by a stall vendor. He didn’t realize he had straightened in pure hunter-mode until he looked back at the other man and realized he looked a bit shorter. “Is there… uh.” He struggled to find the words. “Lower district? Less rich?”

“Yes, but wait… please.” Zhao Ni said, understanding easily why the man was getting defensive. He turned to stop the stall vendor before he went past them. “What did the child take?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,  _ Zhao,”  _ the vendor said, nose in the air. He pulled his arm free and growled, seeing the boy and dog were gone. “Filthy miscreant,” he muttered, though his glare died a bit seeing Hu Lang’s sharp gaze. “What are you looking at, wild man?” he sputtered and took off without waiting for an answer, which was equal parts confusing and amusing.

Hu Lang snorted a bit, though his eyes flicked back to where the boy had disappeared. “Are there many orphans here?” he asked Zhao Ni.

“Yes, because we are so close to Lanling.” Zhao Ni answered with a shake of his head as he took note of the stall that the man went too. He would make sure to let his fathers know about it considering they helped with the charities to stop the orphan’s living on the streets. “Are you looking for an orphan, is that why you’ve come so far from home?”

“No,” Hu Lang said to that, because he wasn’t looking for an orphan, though he knew the hunters would be. It meant, sadly, he wouldn’t be able to go back to his beloved forest, but this was far more important. “I was hunted. Which way is the low district?”

Zhao Ni nodded, getting ready to point him in the direction but thought better of it. He would probably be even more confused because the fountain was near the center of the city. “Would you be alright if I showed you? Or if you aren’t adverse you can follow one of my wraiths.” 

Hu Lang just blinked at him owlishly. “Wraith?” he asked, not knowing what that meant, head tilting in confusion. “You can show me. I am not good with directions. No read or write,” he explained, wishing his thick accent didn’t make words so hard for his tongue to get around. It was clear he’d be stuck here for a while, and that meant having to talk to people. He’d have to get better with words, somehow, because the animals here would not be able to help him.

“Wraith.” Zhao Ni said, lifting his hand as multi blue shaded wraith tentacles rose up from his palm. He chuckled at the man’s wide eyes before the rest of the octopus came out. “But I will be glad to show you how to get there. Though the inns will ask for money not work right now. They are preparing for the summer festival.” 

Hu Lang barely heard him, staring at the glittering creature the man had made. It was magic, like the magic that had cursed him, and his inner wolf shrank back to growl. But Zhao Ni’s smile was honest and Hu Lang forced himself to nod. “No money anyway,” he shrugged as he gestured for the man to lead on. “I’m used to sleeping outside.”

Zhao Ni noticed how the other didn’t seem to enjoy  _ Bubbles _ so he made her disappear and dropped his hand. He was unsure about the poor man sleeping outside during the time where there are so many people. Zhao Ni would have suggested for him to stay in Zhao Yue’s and Nie Batu’s forest but it was too late. “I...I have a spare room or garden you can stay in at my house? You can leave when you want.” 

“I can’t pay,” Hu Lang said again, not sure he could trust the offer. “I can’t give you anything in return?”

“You don’t have to give me anything...I’m sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. This one is Zhao Ni. I have an extra room and garden for you to rest to your comfort.” Zhaao Ni responded, “We don’t use our  _ qi _ at home.  _ A-Die _ prefers us not too because of their jobs.”

None of that made much sense, except  _ garden  _ and  _ extra room.  _ He nodded after a moment, remembering too the way the vendor had hissed around Zhao Ni’s last name. It meant nothing to him, but clearly it meant  _ something  _ in this city. Perhaps it would give him some security until morning?

“I am…” he paused, thinking of the fine way Zhao Ni had introduced himself and tried again. “ _ This one _ is Hu Lang.”

“Master Hu, you’ll be safe at my home and you can leave when you like. Unless you’d rather go tonight. I don't think it will be safe to sleep while there are so many people out at night. The children go to the orphanage at night.” Zhao Ni bowed, respectfully to him. 

Hu Lang looked at him oddly, wondering why he’d bowed. No one ever bowed to Hu Lang. “I will go with you,” he said, a bit uncomfortable until the man straightened up again. Something in his chest fluttered at the happy smile he got for it. “Too many people,” he agreed in a slight mumble, his shoulders slumping in again now that the hunt was off. “Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank me. Just focus on me, Master Hu, and I will take you through the back way where there are less people.” Zhao Ni responded, moving along with a head nod. He offered another smile that the older man seemed to respond the best too. “It’s not far. We are going down this way.” He gestured towards the direction of his family home.

Hu Lang nodded and followed him, his steps silent and sure even though he looked around warily. The more they walked, the more he seemed to hunch in, trying to be as non threatening as possible, which didn’t really help with the stares he got. He was glad to see the direction they went was a bit of a quieter street, and relaxed a little more as they walked.

“So crowded,” he murmured to himself, taking in all the houses.

“They are in the city. You have to go further out to have less people.” Zhao Ni stated as they walked. He made sure to keep his pace as close to the other’s. Hu Lang wasn’t just older, he was taller with an odd stride that made him think that maybe he might have something like Fei Hong. “And don’t worry about the stares. It’s me not you they are looking at here.”

Hu Lang tilted his head at that, once more confused. “Why would they?” he asked, scratching at the scruff on his cheek. “I am far more to look at.”

“I am from a family that’s well known and not everyone likes us.” Zhao Ni answered, not ashamed in the slightest. He looked at Hu Lang over. “And you  _ are _ more to look at. It’s hot for those furs. Only the mongolians and southerners wear them.” 

“I live in the forest. Not so hot,” Hu Lang shrugged. That, and during the hottest parts of the day, he was a wolf and therefore able to escape the heat better. He considered what else had been said and looked Zhao Ni over right back. He reminded Hu Lang of a deer, lean and swift and strong. “I do not know your family,” he added, not sure if that was a relief or not to him. “Nor do I care unless you hunt children.”

“No, we protect them. I was one of them. My mother abandoned me in a bakery.” Zhao Ni answered without hesitation. He remembered the faintest smell of the sweet bread and the shock on the baker’s face when the toddler had cackled at messing with a fallen bag of flour. “I don’t hunt actually unless you count sweets.”

“I… sweets?” Hu Lang blinked, but decided that wasn’t too important compared to the rest. “If you protect children, then your family is fine with me,” he said earnestly. 

“Uh, sweets are...better experienced. If you do stay for breakfast then I will have some for you to try.” Zhao Ni responded with a soft laugh. He guided them towards his family home. It wasn’t reclusive like Zhao Yue and Nie Batu’s land. But the house was settled a little bit back from the main gate. He noticed that there was light on the second floor. “Are you hungry now? I can bring you some food?”

“Perhaps something small?” Hu Lang said, not wanting to be more in the man’s debt. He truly had nothing he could do or give to repay him. Still, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten anything, and his stomach rumbled as his mind finally turned towards it. “I can’t pay you for it.”

“You don’t have to pay me for anything. You see this? This is my home. What I give to you it’s because I don’t expect anything in return.” Zhao Ni said, gesturing for him to come inside with him. The outer garden was more natural and had fewer statues than in Zhao manor’s outer garden. It did though have a little pond with some happy swimming koi.

Hu Lang relaxed immediately, seeing the fish and trees. It wasn’t home, but it was closer to it than outside the doors had been. He breathed out, feeling his wolf settle, and as they passed the flowers he leaned down to smell one, grateful that it smelled just as good as wild roses. So, the rich people could flatten the land but at least they couldn’t steal the way flowers smelled, or grew, or bloomed. The thought put him more at ease, even if he was clearly boxed in now. But the wall wasn’t too high, easily jumped over, and there was a nearby roof he could get to for surveillance. His wolf calmed fully, knowing he had an escape route if needed.

“This is nice,” he remarked, not sure what else to say. It was the finest house he’d ever seen. But it wasn’t bedecked with jewels or paved with gold as he would have expected. It was natural and well kept, obviously well loved and lived in. 

“Thank you. Come, let’s get you to your room and I’ll bring you some food. Do you like tea, coffee, or water?” Zhao Ni asked, moving through the inner gate into the inner garden. The roof was open with an engawa that wrapped around it. It was stunning with a small waterfall, more fish, and an orange tabby cat staring at them from the top of the one statue of a frog.

Hu Lang’s eyes flashed slightly at the cat, letting it know another animal was in its space, before he looked away and refocused on Zhao Ni. “Water is fine,” he said, because he hadn’t had either of the other two and didn’t want to be rude if he couldn’t drink them. “Thank you.”

“Alright.” Zhao Ni smiled brightly at them. He tilted his head to take him to the guest room. It was a small room with a bed, one chair to sit with a side table near the hearth and a tub near the balcony that led to the small garden attached. It was really meant for two with the flowers surrounding it.

Hu Lang took it in with surprise that it was freely offered and that he’d be able to sit on that very cozy looking bed. He looked down at his mess of furs and robes dubiously, then looked for a safe place on the floor to put them. He’d just have to go naked for a while, because that bath looked inviting too. The few times he’d ever had enough to pay for a rented room, it was mostly for the bath. Beds were iffy at best, but baths were simple and hard to mess up, and he had to admit he liked bathing a lot, especially if warm water was available.

“Thank you,” he said softly and shrugged off his topmost layer. He did his best not to make too much of a mess laying them on the spot of floor, keeping it as controlled as possible. His boots followed. “May I…?” he gestured to the bath, uncertain. “I don’t want to dirty up your home.”

“Of course. I can prepare it for you if you like.” Zhao Ni offered, gently holding the box that he needed to give to his father. “Then I can go get the water and food?”

“Yes, thank you,” Hu Lang said, offering him a little smile as he went for his second layer. It felt foreign on his face and he hoped he was doing it right.

“You’re welcome. I will sit this right here and give me a moment.” Zhao Ni said, putting the box down in the resting chair before going over to the tub. This tub had a pump and spigot. It took a few times before the water began to flow easily. “ _ Bubbles _ will warm it. Unless you prefer cold baths?” 

“Warm, please,” Hu Lang requested, already down to his final layer. He didn’t know how to fold so kept with his tidy, messy pile. The cotton cut of the robe was a bit small, so a wide ‘V’ of his chest was visible, showcasing what looked like claw and bite marks, as well as a few bruises around his neck, wrists, and his ankles. The whole robe barely covered, well, everything, clearly made for a shorter, less broad man. “Thank you, Zhao Ni… uh, or Master Zhao?” He made a confused, frustrated face. What was the proper way of addressing him? Master, right? That’s what the other had called him…

“Oh, you can just call me Zhao N-nnn.” Zhao Ni stuttered at the end. He swallowed as he tried to find his words again. However, everytime that he did his brain would short circuit. He glanced away but not after having seen all those markings on him. A bright blush burned on his cheeks. His hand dipping to the water and letting his wraith heat up the water. “Zhao Ni, you can call me Zhao Ni.”

Hu Lang nodded, curious about his reaction. “You can call me Hu Lang,” he said, glad to put away all those confusing titles. He was hardly a master of anything anyway. Carefully, he picked his way over to the bath and was surprised to see the  _ wraith  _ creature swimming about. Slowly, steam started to rise from the water. “You… make water hot with your power?” he asked, surprised. He’d never seen magic used like this, only to harm.

“Yes, I can and I can cool things too but that takes more. I do heat better. A-Die says that because baba is full of hot air.” Zhao Ni chuckled, flushing brighter as he made  _ Bubbles _ disappear. He took a deep breath and faced him. Pointedly only looking at his face but then the man’s neck was purple and raw. “I can get you some medicine for that and your hands.” 

Hu Lang blinked at that, even more confused by that offer. Medicine was for the rich and powerful only, and those with means to procure it. He had nothing, so why would this man offer it so freely? It made no sense to him. “They are just bruises,” he said. “No need to waste medicine. They do not hurt.”

“The red lines aren’t bruises, Hu Lang. Those are cuts. What was around your neck cut you and will leave scars. The medicinal salve is natural. We grow it from the garden.” Zhao Ni said, gesturing to the garden that also had herbs in it that they let go wild. “And I won’t if you still don’t want me to?”

“I was hunted,” he said again, gesturing to the wounds to explain them. “They will heal fine. Water will clean them,” he assured, not wanting to be even  _ more  _ in debt. Already his heart was heavy with the knowledge he’d be running out on this man’s kindness come morning. “I do not mind scars. Many animals have scars.”

“You’re not an animal and hunt-ted?” Zhao Ni blanched. “Who...why?”

“They hunt children, so I hunt them,” Hu Lang said, pride and anger in his voice. Once more he stood up taller, that prickle of wanting to  _ hunt  _ coursing through him. “Broke their traps. Got their prey to safety. So they hunted me instead.”

Zhao Ni nodded as he listened, understanding why Hu Lang was acting the way he did. These people must be cultivators and that made Zhao Ni’s blood boil. He didn’t show it though. He smiled at him and reached out to Hu Lang. He gently laid a hand on Hu Lang’s shoulder. “Then if there is anything I can do to help you let me know. Thank you for stopping them from getting their hands on those children.” He paused, needing to speak with his fathers. “Go ahead and bathe, relax, they can’t get you here. Let me go get the food and water for you.” 

Hu Lang went a bit dumbstuck the moment he was touched. He’d seen the movement coming, so he didn’t flinch, but it’d been close. “I… yes, okay,” he managed, oddly breathless, and felt a little lost at the smile he got yet again. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Enjoy and don’t get out on my account. Our dishes remain warm till they are empty or washed.” Zhao Ni said, bowing his head and reaching for the box. “I will be back soon though.” Then he was gone before Lu Hang got undressed completely in front of him. His poor heart and eyes couldn’t take it. 

Hu Lang didn’t need to be told twice. He set his final layer on his pile then sat down in the water. The heat was glorious and he let out a low groan of appreciation. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been in hot water and closed his eyes to soak it in. He didn’t even look up when the door opened again, too lost in his bliss.

Zhao Ni tried to keep his gaze down at the food and the floor but the happy huffs and whines coming from the man in the tub had him glancing up. It made his heart skip a beat to see the other so happy at being in the bath. That made him feel relieved that he’d allowed for  _ Bubbles _ to make it that warm and it didn’t bother the other. He wondered how many hot baths did the other have? 

He shook his head and went to the low table to set out the food. Thankfully, his parents had gone up to their rooms so he wouldn’t have to disturb them. He left the package from Wu Cao on his father’s desk in the study. Once that was done, he got up to set out of some of his father’s older robes for the man to borrow. “I can wash your shirt and trousers for you if you don’t mind using them.” 

Hu Lang blearily looked at him, his brain a mushy mess. It took him a moment to comprehend. “I… yes, please,” he said, too happy to say no. Obviously the man was determined to continue doing nice things for him, so why not let him? “I will need them before morning.”

“I will make sure to have them back before first light. So don’t uh...attack when I slip back in to give them back please. I’ll understand if it's a habit but be gentle as possible. I don’t want to hurt you either.” Zhao Ni said, softly while flushing brightly. Was it odd to see the man as an adorable puppy? Because that was the vibe that he got off the man. Like one that found a basin to cool or heat up in. 

“I will not attack,” Hu Lang promised, sure of that. His wolf was too settled, so even if he did sleep, it wouldn’t wake him. The man was not a threat at the moment, and until Zhao Ni gave him reason to think otherwise, his wolf accepted him as just part of this place. 

Still, the implications that Zhao Ni would fight back had his eyes roaming up and down the slighter man’s frame. Like before, he thought of a deer. They were formidable in their own ways and he could see a stag’s confidence in Zhao Ni’s movements, as well as how straight he stood. He had no doubt he could make good on his word.

“You are helping me. I will not hurt you,” he reiterated. “Not unless you hurt me first.”

“I have no intentions of doing so but we don’t know each other well. There might be moments.” Zhao Ni responded, moving to grab a basket hidden in the wall panel to pick up Hu Lang’s clothes. “Baba wakes first because he is on rotation right now. Don’t be alarmed. He’s loud so you might hear him.” 

Hu Lang nodded, respecting the other’s words. He had no intention of leaving this room until it was time, anyway, so unless Zhao Ni’s  _ baba  _ came barging in, there would be no problem. “Thank you,” he said yet again. He couldn’t remember ever saying it so much. Usually, there was no reason to be thankful, but seeing that luminous smile had him smiling a little back. It still felt weird to do so, but it wasn’t as hard as before.

“Like I said that you don’t have to thank me, Hu Lang.” Zhao Ni flushed, still smiling brightly. “I am going to get these washed. Enjoy the food. You can leave them too and I will take them with me when I bring you back your clothes.” 

Hu Lang nodded and watched him shuffle out, curious. It was a rare occurrence in his life to meet someone genuinely kind and he hoped this wasn't all just a ruse. He found he liked the man’s gentle presence, his soft smell, and sweet smile. It’d be a shame if it were hiding something monstrous, though that wouldn’t stop him from taking what was offered.

He took his time bathing, scrubbing every inch of himself and his hair. The water was clouded and cold by the time he clambered out, and he felt more relaxed then he could remember ever being. To think people felt this way all the time was amazing to him.

The robe that had been left was soft, the food fresh and hot. He wondered if this was what it felt like to be a normal person in a city before shaking the feeling off. A full belly and a warm body, he flopped onto the bed and was utterly shocked by how cushy it was. He curled up under the blankets, hair a mess over the pillow, and felt his exhaustion pull him down in a way he’d never felt before. The magic of a good bed, he supposed, and within moments he was fast asleep.

🐺🐺🐺

It’d taken him a good two hours to get all the dirt and grime out of the furs and robes. He used his  _ qi _ to help him which had made it that quick or he’d have spent the night. Zhao Ni was quiet as he stepped into the other’s room. Heavy snores came from the bed which had him covering his mouth to stop the chuckling from bubbling out. There were the barest hints of stirring but it was gone just as quickly. 

Zhao Ni was happy to see that the food was completely gone after he hung the furs and robes up. Nothing had been untouched and the pitcher of water was empty. He smiled softly at the man and took the tray away. Zhao Ni came back with a small satchel of food and waterskins for the man to take if he liked. Though he would be saddened if he didn’t. 

“Sweet dreams.” Zhao Ni said before leaving the man alone to sleep well and in his heart he couldn’t help but wish he could stay. He also didn’t understand the rush in his heart or the flush to his cheeks. 

Hu Lang’s answer to that was only more snoring, which didn’t die out once the door was shut. 

“And who is that?” came a sleepy voice from the end of the hall. Ru Shen yawned as he waddled closer, his uneven feet making him sway. “You didn’t say you had a secret lover,  _ didi.” _

Even in the night it was apparent that he was the shade of a tomato. “He’s not my  _ lover _ . He’s...a friend in need of a good night's sleep. He’d been hunting and got injured.” Zhao Ni said, looking down at the tray of eaten food. “Why are you up? Don’t you have a dress rehearsal tomorrow,  _ gege _ ?”

“I could ask the same of you. Don’t you have a patrol?” Ru Shen chuckled, lightly papping his brother on the forehead. “I kept hearing your footsteps. Usually you’re in bed by now, so I got worried. You pace around like  _ baba  _ does when he’s upset; I wanted to check on you.”

“My..  _ friend _ got hurt and it’s what I am worried about.” Zhao Ni responded back and wrinkled his nose, turning a brighter shade of red. “Now, go back to bed and I’ll go to bed after I put these up.”

Ru Shen chuckled softly but didn’t leave, just gestured for Zhao Ni to head down the hall. He followed him with a small smile. “How badly is he hurt?” he asked, taking stock of the situation. “Do we need to call for someone?”

“No, all he has is severe bruising but I am going to see if I can get him after a good night's sleep to let me put some of Granny’s salve on them.” Zhao Ni smiled, fondly at his brother. He gently bumped his brother’s arm enough to not actually jostle him. 

Ru Shen bumped him back. “Ah, so it’s a  _ stray  _ situation,” he hummed, nodding. “Of course, this is just like when you saved that tomcat. You snuck him in, fed, bathed, and tucked him in, fretted half the night, and - between the both of us - we managed to keep him a secret for three days before  _ a-die  _ caught on. Do you need me to keep quiet on this?”

“Please? He honestly means us no harm and he was scared when I brought _ Bubbles _ out  _ gege _ .” Zhao Ni requested, holding out his elbow for his brother to grip as they went down the steps into the kitchen. 

Ru Shen nodded, taking the offered elbow. “As long as you stay safe,  _ didi,”  _ he agreed, though frowned in gentle pity at his words. “He was scared of Bubbles? How so? Scared of the creature, or the magic?”

“ _ Qi, _ he didn’t even know that Bubbles could just heat or cool water when I made the bath water for him.” Zhao Ni answered, making sure that Ru Shen didn’t miss a step. An old habit that has never left him. 

Ru Shen smiled at that, heart warm, though the compassion only grew in his face. “Did he say where he is from?” he asked next. “It’s hard to find people in Leling with that reaction to magic, even the poor. They’re used to it being around.”

“No, he didn’t understand when I called the name of the city or about Gusu. I think maybe he lives in the mountains between here and Qinghe. He kind of registered the mention of Qinghe but ultimately he still looked so confused.” Zhao Ni responded, helping Ru Shen to sit on one of the stools. Then he went to wash the dishes. “What do you think?”

“It’s possible, though what would bring him here, and while injured? Was he trafficked I wonder?” Ru Shen mused aloud. “What wounds does he have? Do the bruises have a pattern?”

“Yes, he was trafficked for helping children being abducted. I don’t understand the pattern around his throat. Maybe it had some kind of spikes? His wrists and ankles have burns and bruises around them that look like the rope ones we’ve seen.” Zhao Ni answered the questions he had asked.

“Spikes? Like a spiked collar?” Ru Shen wondered, touching his own throat with a grimace just imagining it. “Those are usually used on wolves and dogs… but if he’s considered dangerous, then maybe they’d put one on him?”

“Or to be cruel. Our bodies aren’t designed for them and I don’t think he has a core. I didn’t sense it before his reaction to Bubbles.” Zhao Ni stated, moving to make them some hot cocoa. He moved his hair over one shoulder. “No one wants to be in a cage so I am sure he fought them.”

“That must be it then,” Ru Shen said, face soft. “Is he going to stay? I don’t like the idea of him going into a city he doesn’t know anything about. What if he’s caught again?”

“I might have…” Zhao Ni blushed, “...left a note for him in the satchel of food and supplies that I put together.” He poured the warm milk and dropped several chocolate bark pieces into the cups stirring them as they melted. 

Ru Shen chuckled at that, not surprised in the least. “I think that’s very good of you. Hopefully he finds his way back if there’s trouble, or makes it easy for you to find him. I take it you’ll be looking for him on your patrols from now on.”

“Maybe.” Zhao Ni slouched sheepishly. “He’s going to be hard to miss.” 

“Oh?” Ru Shen took in his little brother’s bright blush and smiled warmly. “Is he handsome?”

Zhao Ni ducked his head and turned to serve the hot chocolate to his brother. “Is it awful to say yes? He has these pretty eyes.” His own gaze went a bit dreamy. “They’re like amber but like flecks of pale gold at times.” 

Ru Shen’s smile sweetened. “It’s not awful,” he assured. “You can find someone attractive and still know they’re in a bad way. Like how you can find a stray dog or cat beautiful even when they’re clearly starved for affection and want to bite you.”

He sipped the cocoa slowly, savoring the taste with a low hum. “Still, if he was trafficked… do you think we should talk to  _ yeye  _ about it?” he asked. He wasn’t as far into the Zhao family business as Zhao Ni was, so always deferred to him on such things. “If he was trying to help children, we should at the very least let  _ yeye _ know something is going on… maybe? What do you think?” 

“Yes, I think that we should. If anything, report it to Sect Leader Jin’s magistrate if that’s what  _ yeye _ wants.” Zhao Ni nodded in agreement. “That’s also why I brought him home. I know how the nights are this close to the festival.” 

“You did good bringing him here,” Ru Shen agreed fully. “Even the children have been flocking to the children’s homes at night because it’s so busy.  _ A-die  _ told me that Lady Qian’s almost doubled their intake numbers in the week the festival was announced.”

“Maybe we should increase the shifts too in case the hunters that were after him get the idea to take our kids here?” Zhao Ni thought out loud. “I’ll talk to  _ baba _ .” 

Ru Shen nodded. “Let me know if you need anything,” he said, supportive as ever, and took a long, slow sip of his drink. The quiet was warm between them and it made his smile a little more sly. “So, does your handsome stray have a name?”

“Yes, is Hu Lang and of course. You’ll be the first to know.” Zhao Ni nodded, smiling warmly at his brother. He was so grateful for the man’s support in all that he did. Especially when he fell prey to his sewing skills. “He’s tall too like  _ baba _ .” 

“Ah, and we know you’re weak for tall men,” Ru Shen chuckled softly, though quieted at a shuffling noise. It ended up being the cat, who stretched out and hurried over, seeing that people were awake and therefore available to pet him. Ru Shen smiled as the cat immediately rubbed against Zhao Ni’s ankles. “And strays. No wonder you’re a tomato.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Still red faced at being called out teasingly, Zhao Ni lifted the cat to put it in his lap. He gently petted it successfully lulling the cat into a loaf on his lap. “And what of your weakness? Mr. Ngu should be back in time for the festival to reopen the shop.” 

Ru Shen just smiled at that. “I know who I like,” he shrugged, unashamed about his feelings. “And you, my  _ didi,  _ have a  _ type.  _ Tall, rugged, and  _ strays.” _

“And you  _ gege _ , have one too! Short, scholarly looking, and comes to  _ every _ performance no matter the weather or the event. I bet he even has a front seat to the one at the festival.” Zhao Ni teased his brother. He stopped petting the cat to poke his brother only for the cat to swat at his hand, dragging it back to him. 

“I think Persimmon is jealous that he may have to share your affections,” Ru Shen giggled at the sight, and how red his brother got again. “And I’m not denying I have a type. As I said, I know who I like. You know who you like too,” he added and gently set down the cup, looking out the window at the way the moonlight let up the garden. “You should go to bed,” he said, reaching over to gently tug on Zhao Ni’s bangs. “It’s late enough that it’s early, I bet, and you have a patrol. We don’t need you falling asleep on your feet.”

“Persimmon is the best well behaved boy there is.” Zhao Ni chuckled, scratching between Persimmon’s ears. He smiled at his brother. “I don’t have to be there till midday.  _ Baba’s _ team is doing it in a few hours. But you’re right.” He got up and put a hand on Ru Shen’s shoulder. “Are you coming or are you going to be here for a while?” 

“I’m coming,” Ru Shen said and drank the last of the cocoa. He wiggled his fingers at Persimmon to entice him to follow. “I never feel like there’s enough time to rest before a rehearsal,” he chuckled, taking his brother’s elbow and walking off with him. “Even with a full morning and afternoon, it always seems to come too quickly.”

“That’s because you’re not decompressing like  _ a-die  _ said for you to do.” Zhao Ni chided, lovingly. He helped him back to his room. “You need to take care of yourself. You overworked your foot the last performance.” Once they were at Ru Shen’s room, Zhao Ni stopped there. 

Ru Shen pulled him into an easy hug. ”I promise I’ll try harder,” he huffed, smiling and shuffling through his door. “Don’t stay up too long fretting over your stray, either.”

“I promise to  _ try _ .” Zhao Ni winked before going towards his room. Thankfully his room was on the way to Hu Lang’s so that he could check on him one last time. He made sure everything was secure then went on his way to his room. There he bathed and went to bed thinking of the man down the hall, hoping that he could help him and that would he stay.

🐺🐺🐺

The wolf woke him before sunup. It was the usual routine, though it was much harder to rise from the bed than he’d anticipated. Hu Lang groaned and forced himself to roll off the mattress to stand in the coolness of the room. His body ached, even as his mind turned sluggishly from how deeply he’d slept, and it was surprising how much he didn’t want to leave.

He took in the bath, the hanging clothes and furs that were cleaned, and blinked at the sight of a satchel waiting on the table. He peeked into it, finding some food and supplies, and felt his heart begin to burn. There was a piece of paper attached to a loaf of bread covered in ink characters, and he lifted it up to inspect it. Of course, he couldn’t read it, but the thought of throwing away something the man had drawn out made his heart dip even more. So, sighing, he tucked it back inside and moved to his clothes.

“Why did you have to be so nice?” he sighed and refused to look at the satchel all through dressing. Layer by familiar layer, but with a new smell of whatever Zhao Ni had used to clean them. Because of this, he wasn’t comforted, and felt weighed down the more he put on. Tying his hair back into a messy braid, he hesitated only a moment before taking the bag and making a quick escape.

The roof of the neighboring house was easy to reach and afforded him a good view of the city. He focused on what looked to be a canal running through a part of the city that looked less clustered and felt the wolf fixate on the direction. He slid the satchel more securely over his shoulder and back and found a place to slide off the roof, then disappeared into the morning mist hanging low over the street.

Back in the house, Zhao Ni woke with the feeling of loss. His hair was a messy frizzy mess where he’d taken a bath. He rubbed his face and licked his lips to make the final bit of sleep go away. Zhao Ni felt his heart race and just breathed for a moment to let it pass. He glanced towards his windows to see that it was early morning. Immediately, he tossed back the sheets. 

The bath had been too warm and so he’d gotten overheated afterwards. So he was only dressed in a pair of trousers. As he made the rush towards Hu Lang’s room he picked up his open tunic and sash of the chaise at the foot of his bed. He was still tying the sash when he got to the room. When he knocked and there was no answer he peeked inside.

To his disappointment, Zhao Ni saw that the room was empty. He let out a sigh and stepped further into the room. The bed hadn’t been made so he went to gather the sheets, but when he got there it didn’t feel quite right. Zhao Ni huffed and sighed loudly then turned to pick up the messily pilled robes. As he was bending down he caught the sight of a foot. A familiar uneven foot. 

“Did you even sleep?” Zhao Ni asked his older brother.

“Yes, but not well,” Ru Shen admitted, looking tired and worried. He took in the empty room and Zhao Ni’s slumped shoulders before moving closer for support. “Are you going to be okay?” he asked, because that was the most important thing.

“Yes, I will be.” Zhao Ni smiled at his brother and tossed the robes in the basket before picking it up. “Let’s get you some coffee or tea with some food. Maybe that will help you feel better and I can massage your feet before I head over to the manor?” His offer was one in progress because he was still learning the proper way that didn’t require  _ qi _ . 

Ru Shen chuckled lightly, though not all his worry was gone. He knew Zhao Ni well enough to know a diversionary tactic when he saw it, but let him have the out. “I will never say no to that,” he said easily and followed him out. “Do you have an idea of where your stray was headed? So you can look for him?”

“No, I really don't, other than the lower district but he didn’t understand that the city spirals out.” Zhao Ni answered, “But I can try there. Hopefully he’s alright.” He deposited the basket outside of the washing room before heading to the kitchen to get something to eat for himself and his brother.

Ru Shen took a seat on the wood pile before the wok, watching Zhao Ni flutter about. “I’m sure he is. He took the supplies you gave him, right? That’s a good sign.”

“Yes, it is a good sign.” Zhao Ni nodded, taking some of the dishes out to put the food in. “I put a note in...in…” he stopped his movements, thinking about it more. Suddenly, it was like a flame had been lit in his brain. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped down. “I left a note!”

That got him some startled blinking. “Yes, you said that,” Ru Shen said carefully. “Is something wrong?”

“I am an idiot!” Zhao Ni took a step back and looked at his brother. “He can’t read. He  _ can’t _ read.” 

Ru Shen snorted, then started to giggle. It was a sign of just how much Zhao Ni had liked Hu Lang to make such a mistake and he warmed all over with it. “Oh no!” he gasped, covering his mouth with his sleeve as he shook in delight. “Oh  _ no.” _

“You’re such a jerk.” Zhao Ni pouted, wanting to pour the tea he’d made over his brother’s head. 

“Who’s a jerk?” Zhao Bin asked, stepping into the kitchen. He was dressed in his usual black on black robes. His hair was a mixture of silver and blue where the indigo didn’t take as he aged. “Isn’t it a bit early for you kids?”

“Morning,  _ baba,”  _ Ru Shen wheezed, grinning and giggling still. “ _ Didi _ left a note for a total cutie and only just remembered the guy can’t read,” he explained, though still covered up the rest, like how said cutie had slept over the night before.

“Of course he did. Was the cutie - tall, dark, and roguishly handsome? And where did he sleep?” Zhao Bin turned his gaze in on his youngest son. HIs eyes narrowed with a small smirk forming as Zhao Ni flushed. 

“Hey!  _ Baba _ , don’t encourage him! Besides, he slept in our guest room.” ZHao Ni answered before Ru Shen could beat him to it.

“I can encourage who I want. Your type is very apparent son no matter how you try to deny it.” Zhao Bin responded, waggling his brows as he went to grab some of the premade buns. 

“That’s what I told him,” Ru Shen said, rolling with the confession that the man had stayed. He got up to grab a bun as well, which let him sidle up to Zhao Bin for a quick hug. “We all have clear types in this family, having grown up watching you and  _ a-die.” _

“We wanted you boys to figure out your own desires and to be the role models for the both of you.” Zhao Bin responded, hugging his eldest son then moved to hug his youngest. 

“And you’ve done that,  _ clearly. _ .” Zhao Ni flushed, then sat down the tin that had the coffee in it. “Speaking of doing things, I am going to go find him. Since clearly the note is of no use to him.” 

“That sounds like a good idea.” Zhao Bin laughed, watching his son flush red. 

Ru Shen chuckled, watching them, and nibbled on his bun. “There’s more,  _ baba,”  _ he said, sharing a look with Zhao Ni. “We have some concerns.  _ Didi’s  _ cutie was hunted and brought here, and claimed that the hunters were here to hunt orphans.”

“Hunt orphans?” Zhao Bin frowned, peering over at Zhao Ni. He would tell his father but he also wanted to speak with his husband. “I will talk to your  _ yeye _ while you go find him. Hopefully with his help we’ll stop them.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll be back. Hopefully with Lang-ge.” Zhao Ni said, taking off to get properly dressed to go find him. He wanted to be out of this conversation as soon as possible before two of the three most important men in his life started to tease him more.

“Lang-ge?” Zhao Bin said, looking over at Ru Shen as Zhao Ni left them without looking back. He hadn’t missed though the brightening flush down his neck as Zhao Ni went. “This is going to be interesting.”

Ru Shen nodded in agreement, fighting down a beaming grin. “Hu Lang is the full name,” he explained and reached for another bun. “Hopefully  _ didi  _ can find him. It’s been so busy in the low district with all the people coming in.”

“I am sure he will. Your brother is able to spot  _ his _ strays easily.” Zhao Bin chuckled, then his smile turned more serious. “Did he tell you anything else? Or was that all he was able to get from the man?”

“He can’t read and didn’t recognize the city names of Leling or Gusu. He seemed to only know  _ Qinghe  _ and claimed to be from the forest,” Ru Shen said, thinking back on what he’d been told. “He was hunted like an animal.  _ Didi  _ saw bruises on his neck and wrists. He said it looked like they’d put a spiked collar on him, the ones used for wolves. He said he’d been trafficked,” he added, looking worriedly up at Zhao Bin, “and that who hunted him was after children. I assume he somehow got in the way and that’s why he was caught.”

“Sounds like a good man. Thank you. Now, eat something and stretch. You need a massage for that foot and you're A-Die is still upstairs. Don’t go to practice with a cramp again.” Zhao Bin instructed, pressing a kiss to the top of his son’s head before grabbing another bun and a pear from the basket of fruit on the table.

“I won't,” Ru Shen promised, chuckling warmly as he too raided the fruit bowl. “Be safe today,  _ baba.” _

“You too.” Zhao Bin grinned, proud of his sons before leaving to go to see his recruits and possibly use them to learn more about these orphan hunters. 

🐺🐺🐺

  
  


Hu Lang was lucky that there had been water to follow. Halfway to the lower district, he had transformed, which had been helpful for speed. He knew he looked strange carrying a satchel in his mouth, so he ran full tilt down the streets in hopes that no one could even try to stop him, thinking he’d stolen it.

The people of the city were not immune to the sight of a wolf like he’d feared, and he had little trouble making headway. All he had to do was keep charging on and people leapt clear, no doubt stunned by the sight, but not enough to get in his way.

The canal, he learned, was at the edge of the middle and lower districts, separating both sides with a bridge. He hopped down to hide his satchel in the darkness beneath the bridge head, and laid there awhile, pleased at his progress.

The lower district smelt worse, but was also less clustered with buildings. More people crammed in, but a majority were lining the streets themselves, peddling wares and desperate for coin. Children ran amok after loose poultry and street dogs, and hardly anyone paid him any mind. The base of the bridges were littered with trash and thrown away objects, but with the open sides there was really no good place to make a home. That meant he was alone and free to dig out a den, which he did happily.

The sun was fully up when he walked into the canal, testing the strength of the water’s flow and hopeful for fish. The sight attracted a group of kids, watching from the poor side of the canal, and he took stock of how many there were even as he turned his attention to fishing.

Across the canal, Zhao Ni was running around. His hair untamed but in Zhao black training robes with the Zhao snake motif in burgundy embroidered on his shoulders. Not that it was easy to spot with his mess of light brown curls and not to mention speed. Zhao Ni’s robes nonetheless attracted the children to come to him. 

The first reason being they knew him to be Zhao without seeing the insignia but also that he was friendly to them. He smiled at them. “Hey, friends, have you seen a wolfish looking man come this way with a satchel?” He asked, kneeling down to their level. 

A little girl immediately tugged on his sleeve.  _ “Gege,”  _ she whispered in glee, “there’s a wolf in the canal!”

“A real wolf!” a boy next to her chimed in, excitement in his face. “It’s  _ huge!” _

“A wolf?” Zhao Ni said, spotting the said wolf that the children were pointing over at. He stared at the wolf. It looked rather clean, fluffy, and large with a satchel in its mouth briefly before it was sat down. His eyes narrowed at the satchel then at the wolf. He needed to get a better look at the wolf. “I see it now. Now, stay here and I will make sure it’s safe.” 

“It’s fishing!” the little girl gasped just as the wolf slowly stood up and crept forward in the water. All the children held their breaths as it suddenly lunged in, then pranced out with a fish wiggling in its jaws. “It got one!”

Hu Lang could hear the cheering and smiled to himself as he climbed free of the water. The fish wasn’t the biggest, but it was still a meal, and he whacked it against a rock to kill it so he could safely set it down and shake out his fur. The birds were already coming, forming a bit of a circle, and he ate quickly, though left the head. He’d never been good with fish heads, especially raw, and chucked the skeleton with the head away from his hiding area so the birds could feast.

Stepping back into the water, he was surprised to see a man standing with the kids. No, not just a man. Zhao Ni. His gaze shifted to the satchel he’d set in his makeshift den. He wanted to hide, oddly, but his stomach was cramping, so he did his best to ignore how his heart was jumping in order to focus on getting another slippery fish.

Zhao Ni couldn’t help but smile at how happy the children were that the wolf had caught a fish. He walked over to the water instead of directly going towards the wolf. It was fishing for food and deserved to not be startled. He moved his hand through his hair as he knelt again by the water and let Bubbles slip from his hand. To make it easier on the wolf if he was wrong at least it would get fed. 

Bubbles did the hard work of attracting the school of fish towards him. The octopus stopped in the water and swam around the wolf's paw beneath the water. In Zhao Ni’s mind's eye it was like looking up from beneath the water at it. Those lovely amber eyes looked down at him. 

Hu Lang poked the octopus and snatched a fish, walking back up the bank to shake off and whack his catch on a rock. Again, he ate quickly and left the head, tossing it towards the fussing birds. He looked across the water at Zhao Ni, considering him a moment, before nodding once and walking to the bridge to duck into his dugout. There he laid down, panting a little, and waited.

Bubbles left the water and headed straight for Hu Lang. It was a wobbly and slithering mess as it moved. Zhao Ni shook his head as he got up and went over to the wolf. Even though he’d gotten the approval he still was slow to approach. Zhao Ni smiled at the wolf and sat close as he thought was reasonable. His gaze fixed on the satchel. 

“Well that explains your hesitance.” Zhao Ni bluttered out with a bright blush. He gestured to his own body as he talked, “About your wounds and well being around Bubbles...Bubbles stop! He isn’t your pet.” Zhao Ni reached for his wraith that was trying to coil around Hu Lang’s big paw. However, Bubbles ducked and gave off a cooling aura from his tentacles to help with the spring heat.

As a wolf, Hu Lang had a better sense of magic. He could feel when magic was cursed, and felt his own curse respond. But this was like feeling a butterfly land and flutter, like a laugh and happiness. He let the octopus wrap around his paws, far more comfortable around it now.

_ “I am sorry for running,”  _ he said softly, voice rough and low. Talking had always been awkward through a muzzle, but he was determined to try, and pushed against the satchel with his nose.  _ “Thank you or the food and water.” _

“It’s alright. You had to protect yourself and you’re welcome. I didn’t want you to be hungry.” Zhao Ni said, scooting closer. A soft blush on his cheeks and brushed some of his hair behind his ear exposing his neck tattoo. “I wrote you a letter despite you telling me you couldn’t read. But I...offered for you to stay with me and my family. They agreed and we can help with those pesky hunters.”

Hu Lang’s ears flickered, back and forth, parsing through that information.  _ “You… want to help me still?”  _ he asked, uncertain. _ “Why? I can give you nothing. This is not your fight.” _

“Of course I want to help you and I don’t need anything in return besides what I want you’re already doing.” Zhao Ni confessed, voice dropping low as he peered down at his lap.

It hardly made sense. People just weren’t this kind. But it was clear that, somehow, this man was, and he shuffled forward to set his chin on Zhao Ni’s knee.  _ “I don’t understand, but thank you,”  _ he said softly.  _ “Your family… can they hunt?” _

“Both people and animals are our speciality. My Ai-gu is one of the best hunters in the city.” Zhao Ni smiled, warmly. Reaching to carefully pet the wolf's head. The fur was incredibly soft. He made sure to be gentle with the flicking ears. “I can too and I prefer a bow and arrow. Though I use these.” Zhao Ni moved his free hand to one of the rings sticking out of his leather threaded panels and pulled out a knife.

Hu Lang tensed up until the knife was gone again, but was quick to relax. He couldn’t understand it, but Zhao Ni made him feel safe. Even with weapons, even with magic. It was all very confusing, but Hu Lang could see the benefits of joining forces with Zhao Ni and his family. A larger force would make it easier to stop the hunters from hurting more children, and that was what really mattered here.

His eyes fluttered as Zhao Ni pet him again and he shivered, not used to touch. It felt…  _ good,  _ and nice and comforting. Eventually, his eyes closed all the way and he felt himself relax even more, lulled by the man’s presence. He hadn’t realized how tired he was until that feeling of safety settled on him like a blanket. And that brought to mind what else had been said.

_ “I can… stay with you?”  _ he asked, voice more a pleased growl than proper words.  _ “You’re sure?” _

“Yes, you can stay with me.” Zhao Ni nodded shly, petting the sleepy wolf. His heart skipping a beat that he worried the wolf could hear. “For as long as you like.”

It didn’t work like that, of course. Sooner or later Zhao Ni would be tired of him and run him out. It was just a matter of time. The smart thing was to simply stay right here, in this burrow he’d started, but then he peeked up to see Zhao Ni’s hopeful face, his rosy cheeks, and his heart started to ache. He’d already turned his back on this man’s kindness once and yet there had been no anger, only relief. Zhao Ni was a kind, compassionate soul. How dare Hu Lang even consider otherwise?

He sighed and gave in, a low, sleepy rumble in his chest.  _ “I will stay,”  _ he agreed.  _ “Until you and your family want me to leave.” _

“I will try not to hold you to that. I am very bad about keeping what comes in. My a-die says I have too big of a heart.” Zhao Ni stuttered at the end. He scratched behind the wolf’s ears to distract the other from his heart beating fast again.

_ “You do,”  _ Hu Lang could agree with that, and made a low, happy noise at the scratches.  _ “You shouldn’t care so much for me. We don’t know each other. Makes no sense.” _

“I can’t help it. It’s my nature.” Zhao Ni said, voice somehow even softer. “I think that it’s my calling. To help others like I’ve been helped. That’s why I went on rotation and oh, I also wanted to be a sailor.”

_ “What is a sailor?”  _ Hu Lang asked, snuggling closer to him with a low breath.

“Someone who sails on a boat to where they want to go. Have you seen a boat before where you’re from? Do you know where you're from besides the forest?” Zhao Ni asked, giving the wolf more softer scratches.

_ “I’m from the forest,”  _ Hu Lang said, a shrug in his voice.  _ “I’m from a village with no name next to a forest with no name. All poor. All land. Never seen a boat.” _

“Oh, I can show you one when we get home. I still have one from when I was a child. I called it cress.” Zhao Ni rambled as he continued to pet the other. He didn’t understand how he found it so easy to talk to Hu Lang. It just felt right. When he ran out rambles he turned to humming the tune that Ru Shen used to sing to him as a child. 

It was gentle and lilting and Hu Lang peered up at him curiously.  _ “Why… are you here?”  _ he asked, shivering at the tune.  _ “In the low district?” _

Zhao Ni’s blush that had faded was now back in full force. He hadn’t expected the other to ask. “I..I was looking for you. Like I said earlier I stupidly wrote you a note in my nervousness. You told me you wouldn’t understand it so I needed to find you to let you know that you are welcome in my home and if it’s alright if I help you to catch who was hunting you.”

Hu Lang blinked at him a moment.  _ “For me?”  _ he echoed. It didn’t make any sense, but nothing this man said or did made sense anyway, so he just sighed his confusion away.  _ “You are strange, but thank you.” _

“The strangest and you don’t have to keep thanking me.” Zhao Ni giggled, nervously. He wasn’t wrong. His family was unconventional but Hu Lang didn’t know that yet. He would though as he spent time with them. “You rest then if you don’t mind we can go to the manor for my shift.” 

_ “Shift? Manor?”  _ Hu Lang forced himself to wake up more when it was clear Zhao Ni wanted to go. He lifted his head to tilt it at him, curious, remembering hidden knives. 

“I have to report to my  _ baba _ ’s family manor before my shift of patrolling the lower district. That’s my job right now. I haven’t completed my training to be assigned to my  _ yeye _ , _ gugu, or shushu _ .” Zhao Ni explained, gently petting the wolf's head some more. “I have to work just like everyone else.”

Hu Lang nodded, because that made sense, even if the rest of it didn’t. Was the man a soldier, he wondered? A guard? He couldn’t think of any other occupation that involved  _ patrol. “May I go with you on your patrol?”  _ he asked, standing up to stretch.  _ “Shall I just wait here for you?” _

“You’re welcome to go anywhere that I do unless I’m told you cannot then I’ll let you know.” Zhao Ni answered, truthfully. He moved to sit up and stretched. His hair spilled over his shoulder and down his back. “Are you hungry? I can find you something tasty. I know that Ai-gu caught some wild boar.” Then picked up the satchel and scratched Hu Lang’s head once more.

_ “I won’t say no to food,”  _ Hu Lang admitted and felt oddly bashful when he got a laugh for it. Standing next to him, he was up to Zhao Ni’s hip and knew they looked quite the sight. He did his best to look like a friendly dog, tail wagging a little and ears perked. It was different from his usual  _ please leave me alone  _ body language and he hoped he could keep it up.  _ “Following you, Zhao Ni.” _

“Alright and just be yourself too. That’s a little more natural.” Zhao Ni chuckled, gently petting the wolf’s head again as they walked back towards the road. “Though you are trying to be more dog-like is cute. The kids are going to love you and please don’t be alarmed when they swarm. You’re quite fluffy.” 

_ “I am used to children. I don’t mind,”  _ Hu Lang promised, bumping his head into the man’s hand.  _ “I’m… better with children. Less complicated.” _

“It’s because they are far more honest. That’s what I like about the lower district. The upper district is not my speed. I get propositioned a lot too. I don’t understand it because  _ gege _ is much more handsome than me.” Zhao Ni rambled as they walked towards the Zhao Manor. “ _ Gege _ dances like a-die does.” 

A lot of that he didn’t understand and Hu Lang looked up at him.  _ “Is that a usual thing?”  _ he asked, slightly appalled.  _ “Propositioning people?” _

“Uh...for that? Only if you’re into someone bluntly asking if you’d like an intimate night with you because of your family name.” Zhao Ni responded, flushing as he remembered how he'd gotten advanced upon during the first party he’d attended with Zhao Ping. “Or because they think you’re handsome.”

Hu Lang was even more appalled.  _ “The next one who tries… i will bite off their hands,”  _ he offered, growling a little. Not even in the forest were animals that blatantly rude. Did humans lose all sense of courtship behaviors as they destroyed the forest? His ears went back in disgust.  _ “You deserve proper courtship.” _

“Oh you don’t have to do that and yes, everyone deserves to be courted right.” Zhao Ni said, flushed brighter at the offer to protect his honor. “People tend to be more forward in their advances when plied with money, alcohol, and a sense of entitlement. I’m sure that you don’t see that often in the forest or in your small village.”

_ “Animals are simple,”  _ Hu Lang said.  _ “They aren’t greedy like that. Courtship is straightforward and mutual. People are… strange.”  _ He shook out his fur with a shudder. The more he thought of Zhao Ni walking around alone, the more upset he felt. Which made no sense either, because clearly Zhao Ni was a capable man. But he could almost  _ smell  _ Zhao Ni’s discomfort and that made an odd feeling rise up in him, protectiveness.

He bumped his head into Zhao Ni’s hand again.  _ “When I am with you, it will not happen,”  _ he promised.  _ “I will bite them if they try.” _

“I think the sight of you alone would send them away. Be careful handsome wolf. I just might keep you.  _ Baba _ says that the next step in training is that I will need to transition to working in the higher district. That’s where  _ yeye,  _ Yin- _ shu,  _ Ziyi- _ gu _ , Master Tang, and Master Fang all do most of their work there.” He huffed and scratched behind Hu Lang’s ears but not enough to make it hurt. 

_ “If I can make a job biting rude people, I will do it,”  _ Hu Lang huffed back and leaned into the touch.  _ “When i go home, you should get a guard dog. I will teach it to bite those that upset you.” _

“I’d appreciate that.” Zhao Ni couldn’t help the tinge of disappointment at the thought of Hu Lang leaving them. It still baffled him that he felt this way around the wolf-man. “So, I have a question for you in regards to this form?”

_ “You want to know how?”  _ Hu Lang guessed.  _ “I was cursed. The hunters use magic to turn children into beasts. For the furs,”  _ he explained and his ears went back in anger.  _ “I escaped. Grew up in the woods. None of the others survived.” _

Zhao Ni stopped, peering down at the wolf. An aching sadness and disgust blooming in his chest at Hu Lang’s words. The hunters were turning children into animals for their pelts. Those poor children. He knelt not caring that they were on the road and hugged him. “I’m sorry.”

Hu Lang stiffened, not sure how to react to being held. Eventually, though, he relaxed into it, and his tail wagged a little.  _ “Be more sorry for the ones who did not survive. The children here are in danger too.” _

“I am and I will work hard with my family and you to keep them safe.” Zhao Ni nuzzled before he could stop himself. “Sorry...I...you’re a survivor. You deserve just as much compassion and thought.” 

_ “If you say so,”  _ Hu Lang said, still not sure. No one had ever made such a fuss about his fate. Then again, not many knew. But those that did… it was a simple  _ sorry,  _ then offering him food, or kicking him back to the woods. It was more simple to understand that than this.  _ “I am alright, Zhao Ni.” _

“I know...but..” Zhao Ni felt the wounded flesh of the wolf’s neck that was healing by accident. He swallowed thinking about the poor children that’d been like him before he’d been taken in by the Zhao’s. Moving those thoughts away, he focused on the curse. “Your curse, how does it work? Because I remember meeting a tall, dark, and confused hermit?” He stood up and resumed walking. The outer gates of the Zhao Manor. 

_ “By day, I am a wolf. By night, I am human,”  _ Hu Lang told him.  _ “The curse only had to last long enough for them to kill us, so it’s only activated while the sun is up. Once it sets, I am in my true form.” _

“Are you sure that your human form is the true form?” Zhao Ni mused, scratching behind Hu Lang’s ear once more knowing that in this wolf form he enjoyed it. Especially by the way the wolf’s tail swished. They approached the gates and the two guards outside blinked but didn’t stop them as they stepped inside. The outer garden was more of a man made water garden with more fish and a bridge to the inner gate. Statues standing up out of the water. 

“This way.” Zhao Ni grinned seeing Hu Lang look about.

Hu Lang followed him close, taking in everything in awe.  _ “Perhaps the wolf is the real form,”  _ he mused.  _ “I could live here. In that garden.” _

“I used to live here but then  _ baba _ and a-die adopted me with my  _ gege _ .” Zhao Ni shared, taking a right through the inner gate. There in the center garden was his Bao- _ ye _ . There beneath the large tree. “Bao-ye!” Zhao Ni waved.

Zhu Bao’s smile was instant, though he looked a tad confused seeing a wolf standing with his grandson. “Time for patrol already?” he asked, tucking his hair back behind his ear. It was beginning to salt and pepper and he absolutely loved it, as did his husband. He closed the book he was reading and stood to greet them. “Who is your friend?”

“This is Hu Lang, Bao- _ ye _ .” Zhao Ni grinned, proudly. He gestured to the wolf then to his grandfather. He knelt beside the wolf. “Lang-ge this my Bao- _ ye _ .” His smile was equally proud. “I’ve come for patrol and to talk to see if  _ yeye _ has time to see me afterwards. Hu Lang is going to be with me for a while. I don’t know if  _ yeye _ or  _ baba _ told you about my friend and the children?”

“A-Bin did,” Zhu Bao chuckled, bowing to the wolf and smiling. “Though he told me your  _ friend  _ was a human friend, not a wolf.”

_ “When we met, I was human,” _ Hu Lang said carefully, not wanting to get Zhao Ni in trouble.

“I see.” If Zhu Bao was thrown that a wolf was talking, he didn’t show it, just gestured for Zhao Ni to stand. “Your  _ yeye  _ should be here soon, we were going to meet up for tea. I don’t know how much of the situation he’s heard about since your father talked with us this morning.”

“I want to talk to him but...I’d like to go on patrol. Especially with what I know now. Can I leave you with a present for him?” Zhao Ni asked, standing up and gently smoothing the hair on Hu Lang’s head. He smiled warmly down at Hu Lang then at Zhu Bao.

“Of course,” Zhu Bao nodded in agreement, watching the two of them. “I’ll keep A-Xian with me the rest of the evening, so just find us when you’re back. Just be safe, A-Ni, and you as well, Master Hu.”

_ “I will keep him safe,”  _ Hu Lang promised, ears flicking at the rubs.

Zhao Ni patted Hu Lang’s head in gratitude for being willing to be taking care of him. Then he stepped down into the garden to hug his grandfather. When taking a step back Zhao Ni left him with two little octopi on his shoulder and arm. “We will be back and as safe as we can be.” 

At that Zhao Ni smiled brightly at Hu Lang. “Let’s go.”

🐺🐺🐺

Zhao Ni hadn’t given much thought to him having Hu Lang at his side while on patrol but he was now wondering where the wolf-man had been all his life. He didn’t get propositioned a lot or bothered by vendors near as much as he did walking alone. It was actually nice. Of course having Hu Lang by his side didn’t stop the children. They of course flocked to him every time that he’d come within the vicinity of them. It worked in his favor though because it allowed him to help mark them and send them on their way as they went. 

That of course had taken its own conversation with Hu Lang that he wasn’t doing it to hurt them but let them know immediately if someone tries to curse them. He’d made sure to show Hu Lang that the children could make them go away. It was easier though for the ones with cores. Like the boy who couldn’t help trying to make a  _ qi _ wolf and ended up with a flying pixu looking dog. 

“He’s trying to make you but his core prefers something else.” Zhao Ni chuckled as the children gave the wolf affection, food, and tried to climb on him. 

_ “It is impressive,”  _ Hu Lang said seriously, encouraging the boy, while a little girl climbed onto his back.  _ “It will still protect you.” _

“But.but.” The boy frowned and Zhao Ni smiled.

“Trust your instinct and keep trying. The only thing I could make was jellyfish when I tried making my  _ baba _ ’s frogs.” Zhao Ni said, sitting down on the ground with him. He reached over his own hand glowing and helped the bow make a little wolf with wings. 

It was a marvel how different Zhao Ni’s use of magic was. Before he’d met the man, he’d only known it to be cruel. Just two days ago, Hu Lang would have never trusted any kind of it, but now that was starting to feel far away. Zhao Ni’s magic, just like the rest of him, was light and kind, bubbling with happiness and care. Hu Lang still didn’t fully trust magic, but he found himself trusting  _ this  _ magic, and it was an odd feeling to say the least.

Thankfully, there were little hands on him that drew his attention away. He hadn’t been kidding when he’d claimed to get along better with children. They were simple and uncomplicated, enthusiastic and always up for mischief. They hugged and pet him, hung off him, unafraid. It was a kind of fearless he missed being, the kind of fearless that had never known the true ear of being hunted down like sport. All over again, he felt his heart harden with resolve to protect them if he could, the way he hadn’t been able to save his friends at the start of this nightmare.

Zhao Ni’s heart softened at the sight of the wolf with the children. Hu Lang had been right that children are far more honest and caring than adults. He gently rubbed the young boy’s head messing up his curly locks before the boy was going over to join the little girl. 

“I think you’re going to have quite the pack before you're done here with us.” Zhao Ni said, teasingly as the children cheered in agreeance about being a pack. 

_ “The only pack I need,”  _ Hu Lang agreed, voice soft as he was hugged and petted by enthusiastic children, his tail wagging.  _ “So many brave wolves here.” _

“Yes, some of the bravest pack mates in all the land.” Zhao Ni mused, earning some giggles while Hu Lang got some affectionate pets, hugs, and a kiss from the little girl as she laid out on his back. “They’re going to keep you  _ alpha _ then you can never leave.”

_ “There are worse fates,”  _ Hu Lang huffed, ears going back in bashfulness. To be kept, what a concept. He doubted he’d allow himself that, but the thought was oddly warming.  _ “I don’t belong in a city, but I could stay for this.” _

There were a few awws of sadness mixed in with the soft cheers of happiness from the children. Zhao Ni couldn’t stop his own little downward tick of his lips. “Well, then maybe we should make this city a bit more hospitable for you. Children do you want us to take you home or do you want to play?”

They wanted to play, which was expected, and Hu Lang made sure they were properly warned against strangers trying to lure them with sweets and promises of magic.  _ “Do not trust a stranger here that is not a Zhao,”  _ were his parting words and he felt his heart constrict as the kids ran off. His ears went back, uneasy, and he leaned into Zhao Ni unconsciously.  _ “I hope they will be safe.” _

“They should be but we aren’t going to leave it up to chance. I know that  _ yeye _ and  _ baba _ will want to increase patrols here.” Zhao Ni responded, taking out his water skin. He knew that Hu Lang had to be thirsty. He paused, “I am going to use my  _ qi _ to do something. Don’t be alarmed, I am only manipulating the water to take shape.” To make sure Hu Lang was certain about the water, he took a drink first then poured out the water that took the form of koi after he formed a talisman. The koi playfully swam around the wolf’s head.

It took Hu Lang a moment to understand what was going on and snapped his jaws over the water. He licked his lips after, grateful for the refreshment.  _ “Thank you. How much longer is your patrol?” _

“You’re welcome and I patrol until  _ xu _ but I think that I will go back early after I make the first round and see if A-Rou will take my place.  _ Yeye _ will want to talk to me about the situation and meet you. So...does the transformation happen right at sun down? Or at the start of sunset?” Zhao Ni asked curiously.

_ “When the sun is fully gone,”  _ Hu Lang explained, shaking out his scruff. He sat down a moment to scratch an itch behind his ear.  _ “And when it begins to rise. That is the time limit of my human self.” _

Zhao Ni didn’t move his paw when we went to sit down beside Hu Lang. He did though help with scratching behind the wolf’s ear. “Then you might be meeting my  _ yeye _ and Bao- _ ye _ in your human form.” Zhao Ni smiled, “Don’t worr...question like some of the dogs here can you see things..I mean spirits?”

Hu Lang tilted his head into it.  _ “I can sense curses and ill intent,”  _ he said, not sure if that’s what the man meant.  _ “I don’t think I’ve seen ghosts. Why?” _

“I forgot to tell you about the ash though I am sure you could smell it.” Zhao Ni shared, drinking more of his water as people passed them by. “A few family members are gifted and they need to use it because the ash has flakes of copper. I was just curious because some spiritual dogs can uh...get unhappy around  _ yeye _ and Ziyi- _ gu _ .” 

  
_ “I am not a spirit dog,”  _ Hu Lang pointed out, but nodded all the same.  _ “If it bothers me, I will leave.” _

“I know but curses are weird and well you’re not weird but unique.” Zhao Ni flushed, then messed with his strap of his wrap belt. “Could you sense curses before or just a side effect of being cursed.” Zhao Ni winced knowing he was probably annoying the other with his constant questions.

_ “Not before. I don’t have magic,”  _ Hu Lang said, amused by him. He’d never had anyone this interested in him.  _ “Curses know curses, I guess. The rest is instinct given by the wolf. Some emotions give off smells,”  _ he explained. 

At that, Zhao Ni let out a squeak and flushed bright red. He understood that animals could smell emotions and he completely forgot about that as he’d spent time with Hu Lang in his wolf form. However, the flushing and inner fussing at himself stopped as an all too familiar face approached. 

“So, this is where you are today, young Master  _ Zhao _ .” The man smiled at him but all Zhao Ni wanted to do was drop kick the guy into another world. Shangguan Meng was very handsome by having long straight brown hair, big hazel eyes, and soft features to his face. He had a somewhat muscular form that Zhao Ni had seen when he’d done that stupid charity fight last summer. Amongst his suitors he’d been the one to  _ actually _ approach his  _ a-die _ at one of Ru Shen’s performances.

“Yes…” Zhao Ni said, trying to curve his tongue. He leaned closer to Hu Lang too. Because as the man approached he appeared to not realize that Hu Lang was there. “...what brings  _ you  _ here though. Isn’t this area a little too low for you?” 

“Not at all.” Shangguan Meng smiled, “Leling is beautiful here just as it is at my home.” Which was a lie and Zhao Ni didn’t need to be a Lan to sense it. He’d heard about the things that Shangguan had called this part of the city and none of those words were  _ beautiful _ .

Hu Lang’s ears went back the moment he sensed Zhao Ni’s discomfort and a low growl began to rise in his throat. He angled himself between the two men, eyes flashing in warning at the intruder. The man smelled rich and oily; it made his lips curl. 

That’s when Shangguang Meng finally acknowledged that Hu Lang was there. He blinked several times. “Oh, I see that you picked up one of your strays again.” Shangguang Meng said, trying to be smooth. 

“I did and he doesn’t like you it seems. Perhaps you should just go about your day.” Zhao Ni responded, giving Hu Lang pets of gratitude and a scratch for encouragement. 

“Perhaps, I should. I just wanted to talk to you about the party this weekend. I’ll send the invitation instead. Have a good day, young Master Zhao.” Shangguang Meng responded, eyes now fixed more on the wolf now that another growl came from him. Then he turned and all but fled with his tail between his legs if he’d had one. 

“I’m not going and if I was, not with that man. I heard from A-Yu that he’s…nevermind. That’s just gossip but what she told me made see him differently.” Zhao Ni shivered then shrugged his shoulders before giving Hu Lang some more scratches to distract himself.

_ “I can chase him, if you want,”  _ Hu Lang offered, still growling a bit.  _ “If he’s bad, I will bite him.” _

“It’s alright,” Zhao Ni leaned in to lay his head on Hu Lang’s shoulder to keep him in place. “You don’t have to do that. Besides, I’ve never been intimate with him so I don’t know if it’s true. I just know from A-Yu that Mr. Pan hasn’t been seen at one of his parties since he started pursuing me. And he had the markings on his wrists.”

_ “Markings?”  _ Hu Lang asked, growling more.  _ “Is he hunting people?” _

“Courting is a type of hunting for some people. His markings faded if the rumor is true.” Zhao Ni paused and mentally kicked himself. He realized that Hu Lang had no idea what he was poorly eluding too. He looked around because it was an intimate thing. “Uh, so when people court here they have certain types that they like to court. Mr. Shangguang likes young men and to…” he shivered, “...tie them up with special rope that’s  _ qi _ or talisman infused...and well sometimes other things.” He made a disgusted face. The art of tying people up was so not his cup of tea when it was done for intimate things. “Ropes have better uses and my body isn’t one of them.”

_ ‘That…”  _ Hu Lang couldn’t even get his mind around that, so didn’t try. He just growled some more.  _ “...when is the party? At night?”  _ he asked, thinking of how things worked with animals. Unwanted suitors were left behind, but he couldn’t figure out what would make a clearly dismissed suitor return. Perhaps, if another male was present? He tilted his head to think.  _ “I can scare him off. He is a twig. I will snap him in half.” _

“It is at night, at his residence and because Zhao Yanyu was invited that means one of us has to go with her and well guess who’s turn it is?” Zhao Ni huffed, “She’s only going because she promised her husband’s brother she would do it to bring him more support. You are welcome to come with me.” His shyness returned as he pet the wolf soothingly. “I suspect that he keeps coming back because I haven’t quite figured out how to tell him to go away properly now that I’ve heard the rumor. I just freeze and get disgusted.” 

Hu Lang understood that well.  _ “You have good instincts,”  _ he assured and bumped the man’s chin with his nose.  _ “I will go just to help. I promise nothing otherwise. I don’t know of human socializing...” _

“Then we can hang around the food tables and go hide in the garden.” Zhao Ni grinned, nudging the wolf playfully. “You only need to be yourself with me. I don’t like the parties either. I’d rather be at home, on the water, or patrolling.” 

_ “That is agreeable to me,”  _ Hu Lang said to that and bumped Zhao Ni’s chin again, glad to see him smiling.  _ “And I would rather do those things too.” _

“Then we are a good match for one another.” Zhao Ni smiled at him and gave him some more rubs. “Now, let’s get the rest of this patrol done and we can speak with  _ yeye _ .” Zhao Ni stood up giving him another beaming smile as a street kid spotted them. Hu Lang nodded and followed after him.

🐺🐺🐺

Zhao Ni knew that Hu Lang was getting tired and by soft rumbles of his furry stomach that he was just as hungry as he was. He pulled out his hair ribbon and to get the weight off his head and braided it as they made their way back to the manor so that they could eat and speak to his  _ yeye _ and Bao- _ ye _ . When he was done, Zhao Ni gently scratched the top of Hu Lang’s forehead. “We are almost back for dinner and you most certainly earned your sleep tonight when we get home. Those kids adored you. I hope we got everyone. I’ll talk to  _ baba  _ to make sure the rare ones in the higher district are protected too.”

Hu Lang yawned in answer, tail wagging to show he’d listened and was pleased by their work.  _ “I hope it’s enough to keep them safe,”  _ he murmured and bumped his head into Zhao Ni’s hip.  _ “Too many people. Means it’ll be easier for the hunters to hide.” _

“Yes, it does but that’s why we have you. You can help us with at least a description of them and maybe Chang- _ shu _ can help us with some sketches if you remember what they look like.” Zhao Ni responded, lightly bumping Hu Lang’s shoulder. He waved to his fellow guards as he stepped inside. They were halfway through the outer garden when a frowning auburn haired man stepped in the path in front of them. 

“A-Rou.”

“A- _ Ni _ , did you forget something earlier?” the man asked. 

The man’s tone suggested he was angry but the look in his eyes held the story of holding back his giddiness. His dark brown eyes shifted to stare at Hu Lang. He was a few inches taller than Zhao Ni and somehow thinner than Zhao Ni even though the man ate more than he did in all the sittings. He was also Granny’s favorite food tester. The man was dressed in dark navy training robes.

“No, A- _ Rou _ , I didn’t.” Zhao Ni mused then turned to Hu Lang. “This is Wei Rou I was talking about earlier. He is going to be taking my second patrol while we talk to my  _ yeye _ ’s.” He turned to Wei Rou, “A-Rou this is Hu Lang. He’s cursed and we’ll talk about it later. But he’s got a human form you’ll see when you come back.” 

“Hello, Hu Lang.” Wei Rou said, nodding and looking the wolf over again. “That’s quite a story and your wolfman isn’t what I was talking about but the gifts that were sent by one of your suitors. I had to deliver them to your house. You’ve got a new bird.” 

“What? I thought we’d surely gotten rid of Shangguang Meng earlier.” Zhao Ni sighed, rubbing his face. 

“I was going to say with the bird as a gift that maybe you’d accepted and forgot to share with a friend.” Wei Rou winced. 

“I didn’t but yeah...Is  _ yeye _ available?” Zhao Ni asked, reaching to scratch behind Hu Lang’s ears for comfort. A new habit having been a little anxious throughout the patrol.

“Yes, he is in his tea room. I saw Master Zhu coming out of the kitchen with a tray of food.” Wei Rou answered. He looked past them as a smile bloomed on his face. “Well , I’ll leave you to it. Nice to meet you Hu Lang.” At that he didn’t even wait for Zhao Ni or Hu Lang to answer and he was off. 

“Okay…. He isn’t normally like that.” Zhao Ni shook his head as he rubbed it sheepishly. 

_ “He is courting,”  _ Hu Lang said to that with a shrug in his voice, watching the other run off.  _ “He smells like two people.” _

“Really? I wonder who it was?” Zhao Ni blinked at Hu Lang, arm dropping to his side. 

_ “They smell like tree bark and sweat, and the same leather and oil smell you have,”  _ Hu Lang told him.  _ “All you Zhaos have that smell.” _

“And he was teasing me about courting? Really?” Zhao Ni shook his head then tilted his head through the inner gate towards his  _ yeye _ ’s tea room at the back of the manor. “It’s going to take us a little while to get to his tea room.” He peered up at the sky. “If you need privacy to shift let me know and I can slip you into a room.”

_ “No need. It just happens,”  _ Hu Lang said, shaking out his fur.  _ “You have magic, so you’ll probably sense it coming.” _

“Are you sure?” Zhao Ni teased him as they walked the engawa. The inner garden was stunning and ran the length of the center till halfway. There the engawa split off into corridors and pathways that led off to the different private residences within the manor. He led him towards an archway that had black ash lines on either side of the walkway.

Hu Lang considered the ash and stepped very carefully over the lines, remembering Zhao Ni’s warnings from earlier. He could feel the magic in them and shivered at how it made his fur stand on end.  _ “I have no issue shifting in front of others,”  _ he said, not catching the tease at all.  _ “Do you want me to shift elsewhere?” _

“I...uh...thought you'd want some privacy?” Zhao Ni responded, sounding unsure with Hu Lang’s question. “It’s not about me, but you.”He flushed as his thoughts turned to how it must be for Hu Lang to shift. “Does it hurt to shift?”

_ “Not anymore. The first few times, yes,”  _ Hu Lang said, thinking back.  _ “But that was because I was scared and fought it. Now I am comfortably both. Wolf, human. No difference. Like taking a step, or a breath. Natural.”  _

“That’s good.” Zhao Ni stuttered as he had them turned a corner. He stopped to let Hu Lang see the water garden. In the center of the large pond was a small island with a large blooming plum blossom tree with a faceless statue of a woman holding up her skirts with a pile of blooms in them. Koi swam happily in the water while pairs of golden eyes peered at them from the branches. 

Hu Lang blinked up at all the cats, wagging his tail to show them he wasn’t a threat to their person, and laid down as a few hopped over to investigate. He let them sniff and climb all over him, and soon they were purring, obviously pleased. He booped them with his nose before carefully standing again.

_ “They like it here,”  _ he told Zhao Ni.  _ “They like you. Even though they live apart from you, they know who their person is.” _

“They’re all such good, beasties.” Zhao Ni smiled at them. HIs happiness became apparent as he went to lean on the railing to watch them. Their collective purrs carried on in the cool evening breeze. “Which is what I called them as a child.” He thought of his childhood and how he’d been blessed to be allowed to live here. Then he was adopted by his parents. “I care about them and I try to make sure to give them affection when I am here during the day.”

_ “You’re doing a good job,”  _ Hu Lang assured him, bumping his head into his hip.  _ “They are content and feel safe. That’s more than most of us have as animals. You are a good man.” _

“You’re a good man no matter how long you’ve been cursed.” Zhao Ni said, kneeling down to be at Hu Lang’s level. He gently mussed the wolf’s face in his nervousness. He was about to say something more but then one of his stray cats jumped down from the roofing above them to the railing. A dark black cat with one brassy blond spot on it’s nose. It meowed at him and papped his hand that was close.

_ “You are his favorite,”  _ Hu Lang said after a moment, listening to the cat’s purring and the ease of its body language. He laid back down to be as non threatening to it as possible and was unsurprised to be climbed on. He just settled in good naturedly, letting the cat do what it pleased.

“Don’t tell the other’s Crane but you're my favorite too.” Zhao Ni winked at the cat before reaching over to pet the cat. He giggled at the purring and how the two interacted. “Is it okay that Hu Lang be my favorite wolf?” Zhao NI flushed but smiled at Hu Lang as Crane purred and trilled at him in response. He reached out to pet Hu Lang at the same time.

Hu Lang gently licked the inside of his wrist, eyes closing in bliss at the feeling.  _ “My change will be soon,”  _ he said, though didn’t sound particularly worried about potentially shifting back covered in cats.  _ ‘Might give them a fright.” _

Zhao Ni’s heart skipped a beat at the lick to his wrist. He blinked for a moment before nodding. Zhao Ni lifted Crane up and kissed his head. Crane wiggled his legs until Zhao Ni put him on the railing again. “Alright, let’s get you to the sitting room over here. Come with me.” Zhao Ni stood up and dusted off his robes. He gestured for a small room off to the side. 

The room was small with lanterns hanging from the ceiling and grouping of pillows on a plush bearskin. A strong scent of wine and smoke told of how Master Yang must have visited recently. “Here, I can wait outside for you.”

_ “...okay?”  _ Hu Lang wasn’t sure what was going on, but obediently walked into the room.  _ “You don’t have to wait alone,”  _ he pointed out as he sat down on the rug to wait.

“I meant for you to have some privacy when you change. I can bring you some robes too?” Zhao Ni flushed as he glanced away. “I know it’s natural in the woods but here not so much unless you’re alone or with your intimate partner.” 

_ “I…”  _ Hu Lang considered that, trying to figure out what he meant. Robes?  _ “I do not shift unclothed, but I will keep that in mind.” _

“Oh! Then I will stay.” Zhao Ni brightened, the shyness leaving as he stepped into the room and shut the door behind himself. “We can get comfy till you shift then go for some food. Bao- _ ye _ ’s food is soo good. He doesn’t make it as spicy. It’s just right.”

Hu Lang’s tail wagged at the thought.  _ “Sounds good,”  _ he said with a happy grumble, feeling his curse pull inward. He’d be human soon and wondered if Zhao Ni could sense the shift before it happened.  _ “What is your favorite food?” _

“These apple fritters that Bao-ye and Ru Shen make. They are so good and I can’t eat anything else after I smell them.” Zhao Ni chuckled, then tilted his head. “What’s your favorite food?”

_ “Elk,”  _ Hu Lang licked his lips happily.  _ “Fresh caught, so still warm. Though cold meat is good too. I also like pigeons.” _

“Is boar okay? That’s what Xia-gu left this morning.” Zhao Ni asked, making a mental note. “If not, I’ll send a request to hunt on Yue-ge and Batu-ge’s land.”

_ “Boar is good. I don’t have it a lot because I'm hunting by myself,”  _ Hu Lang explained, scratching behind his ear again. The curse pulled in even more and a poisonous green  _ qi  _ began to glitter over him. He didn’t respond, just kept scratching, and soon was shifted human just as he shook out his head. “Too easy to get killed by hunting a boar. Hunting is hard enough for a lone wolf.”

Zhao Ni had words but they died in his throat as he saw the transformation. It was every sense of the word, magical. He swallowed taking in Hu Lang’s human form and the blush was back in full force. He sputtered as he went to get up and offered a hand to the older man to help him up. “Alright, well you won’t be alone next time. You’ll have me and gugu with you.”

Hu Lang raised an eyebrow at him for that as he stood, though didn’t let go of Zhao Ni’s hand. “You’re moving into my forest?” he asked, dubious, and chuckled a little at the face Zhao Ni made. “Or do you expect me to stay here?”

“Oh, I meant while you’re here. We have some forest space on my shushu’s land. I’m sure you get hungry in your other form.” Zhao Ni responded, heading for the door and flushing. Of course he wanted to keep the other. It was in his nature as being a procurer of strays. “Speaking of food let’s get you some.”

Hu Lang followed him easily, fitting beside him with the ease he had as a wolf. "Is it okay for me to eat with you?"

“Of course it is. You’re welcome to join me not just in eating.” Zhao Ni stated as he came to a stop in front of the door to kneel. He took off his boots, setting them aside and motioning Hu Lang to hold his foot out so he could help him. “Tonight we won’t be alone and don’t worry.  _ Yeye  _ and Bao- _ ye _ are good men.”

Hu Lang knelt down to take off his boots himself, though was confused as to why. Probably a human etiquette thing, he reasoned, and followed Zhao Ni into the room. “They would have to be good men to be family to you,” he said softly.

“They are, Lang-ge.” Zhao Ni chuckled, then motioned for him to get up so he could open the door. He set Hu Lang’s boots beside his own. “Watch out for the ash as your pass alright?” At that he opened the door and his stomach growled rather loudly at the smell of food that wafted out which was promptly followed by cheerful laughter. 

“I should have been a fisherman,” Zhu Bao mused, his legs over Zhao XIan’s as he fed him a bite of food. “How many cute men could I have snared with my peking duck on a hook?”

“Just me. I can smell this the second the spices hit the wok.” Zhao Xian said, humming around the bite that was fed to him. “I’d chase everyone else away.” 

  
“Because of course I’d snare a shark on the first go,” Zhu Bao laughed lightly and smiled up at the two young men standing there. “Well, don’t be shy. Come join us while it’s hot.”

“Yes, according to your  _ baba _ you two have a lot to talk about.” Zhao Xian responded, tilting his head for them to come in. Zhao Ni gestured for Hu Lang to go in first so that he could kneel to shut the door. When Hu Lang went to join him, he flushed, not looking at his grandfather’s. “Uh, no, Lang-ge you can go ahead and sit across from  _ yeye _ and Bao- _ ye _ .”

“I don’t know how to…” he gestured vaguely with his hand. “Bow? Kneel? What do I do? I don’t know human manners.”

“You’re fine Lang-ge I’m just shutting the door. You can wait.” Zhao Ni said, voice low though he knew that his grandfathers could hear him as he held his arms out for Hu Lang to remain standing. “You have good manners. Don’t worry about it.” He slid the door shut before standing up. He smiled at him before guiding him over to the table. Zhao Ni bowed his head to them. “ _ Yeye _ and Zhao- _ ye,  _ this is Hu Lang. Lang-ge this is my  _ yeye _ \- Zhao Xian and my Bao- _ ye _ is - Zhu Bao.” He bowed his head again then sat down on one of the plush pillows and gestured for Hu Lang to follow suit.

Hu Lang sat down, a bit stiff, and nodded his head back. “Nice to meet you, Masters,” he said, hoping that was good enough, and looked at Zhao Ni to take his cues from, watching him close.

Zhu Bao grinned at the sight. “Nice to meet you again, Hu Lang,” he said kindly and offered another bite to his husband. “How was patrol, A-Ni?”

“It was good Bao- _ Ye _ .” Zhao Ni smiled, warmly at the man. Then noticed that Hu Lang wasn’t moving to get food. He tilted his head then reached for the dishes. “We got all the children tagged that we could find. So if a curse or something else magical is done to them then we can find them to help them.”

“Good.” Zhao Xian stated, turning his gaze on Hu Lang. He kept his smile and ate the bites fed to him. “Our grandson tells us that you were cursed into this form?” A small upward tick of his bottom lip as Zhao Ni prepared Hu Lang a plate then his own. The plates mirrored each other and were sectioned with nothing touching in case Hu Lang didn’t like the taste.

Hu Lang nodded. “I was eight,” he said, remembering that much. “One of the older ones. The hunters cursed us to kill us for the furs. A lord bought the forest land, so they were forced out.”

As those words sank in, he took the plate calmly and smiled at Zhao Ni. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now the black specks are pepper. So eat it slow and the gold cup has tea in it like last night. That sweet but sour scent is  _ yeye’s _ baijiu.” Zhao Ni explained to him.

Across from him, Zhao Xian turned his gaze on his husband. He knew when Zhao Bin had told him earlier that he’d do it. But now, he knew he would also tell Sect Leader Jin and Sect Leader Nie. It was their lands that the man was most likely from especially with that accent. 

“What do you remember of your forest? Are you close to the mountain pass?”

“My first forest was, but it was cold,” Hu Lang told him. “Prey moved on, so I followed the animals. My main forest is… hilled, but also flat? There is a river and a lake. Lots of elk and boar. The sides of the woods are lined with farms with sheep.”

“So probably closer to Lanling,” Zhu Bao mused, giving Hu Lang a kind smile as he watched the beast of a man carefully eat simply because Zhao Ni had told him to. “When you were captured, do you remember how many days you were prisoner?”

Hu Lang thought hard on that. He’d never learned to count high, hence he wasn’t sure of his own age, but at least this number problem was simpler. “...three? Three days,” he said, nodding as he slowly counted in his mind. “Four nights.”

“Lanling then. He must be there at the base then.” Zhao Xian said. “Jin Rulan it is.”

Zhao Ni noticed how Hu Lang hadn’t liked the peppered chicken too much. “Try this. It’s Bao- _ ye _ ’s peking duck. It’s sweet.” He gestured to the meat with his fingers, eating it the way his grandfathers were.

Hu Lang nodded and reached for the food. He’d been eating with his fingers already, not knowing how to use chopsticks. He’d thought, perhaps, they were skewers, but then he’d watched Zhu Bao take a roasted vegetable with them and was instantly lost on how they worked. He hummed around the bite. “This is good. Different from the duck I eat normally.”

“It’s got a sauce on it,” Zhu Bao reasoned, giggling as his fingertips were licked as he fed a bite to Zhao Xian. “You probably aren’t used to foods with sauce.”

“Sauce?” Hu Lang asked, which answered that well enough. “I am used to raw, though I can cook. Sometimes, when I am hungry as a human, I cook over a fire.”

“You’ve survived a long time,” Zhu Bao praised him, his grin getting wider seeing how Zhao Ni and Hu Lang smiled at each other. “Our manners must seem so strange to you.”

“Very,” Hu Lang said, lifting up a cup of tea. He sniffed it, confused why the water smelled like plants, but he found the taste pleasing, if a bit bitter. “This… i like this,” he told Zhao Ni happily.

“Good. I’ll make sure that the foods are bland so that they aren’t overwhelming at home and to have that tea there too..” Zhao Ni said, taking Hu Lang’s minced black pepper chicken. He replaced it with lightly glazed carrots. “These have honey on them, Lang-ge.”

Hu Lang was very agreeable to that and ate them, as well as quite a bit more. Zhu Bao chuckled to watch him, though was glad Hu Lang seemed comfortable enough to eat as much as he wanted.

“Do you know how many hunters there were that caught you?” he asked around a sip of tea.

Hu Lang’s head tilted to the side. “Uh…” he looked around at them all, counting slow, then tried to add what others there were. “...seven? I think?”

“You’re right.” Zhao Ni beamed at him. He gave him some more carrots for that. “I was thinking that maybe if you wanted to give descriptions that  _ yeye _ or Yin-ge could sketch them?”

“That’s a good idea. After we finish here then we will get started.” Zhao Xian nodded, sharing a knowing look with his husband as Zhao Ni poured the other man some more tea. He, himself was lightly eating to make sure the other ate well just like he did with his other strays. One of his many  _ beasties _ was will and he’d stay with it and nurse it to health.

“They’re sweet,” Zhu Bao murmured as he offered a mandarin orange slice to Zhao Xian, a twinkle in his eye. “For a wild man, he’s already loyal to our A-Ni. And I can practically see the butterflies in our dear grandson’s heart.”

“Yes.” Zhao Xian grinned, taking the offered bite. He made sure to brush his lips over Zhu Bao’s finger tips then reached for a bite for Zhu Bao. “I believe that the two of them will be good for one another. A-Ni is going to be smitten.”

“My A-Xian, he is already smitten,” Zhu Bao giggled before taking the bite and left a soft kiss to his husband’s fingers, their cores glowing with his mirth.

Hu Lang tilted his head at them, sensing the magic, and saw how they looked at one another. He’d never felt magic tied like that, as though combined, and wondered if that was another common thing between human mates. For there was no question the two men were just that. Life partners, with the same sense of love and contentment between them as a pair of mated swans. He smiled a little, comforted by their joy, and looked over at Zhao Ni.

Something in his heart jumped seeing the younger man was already looking back at him. Rosy cheeked, he had a sweet smell about him, and Hu Lang could feel the way his magic wiggled inside, like a fluttering butterfly. He wondered what that meant, but didn’t know how to ask, so just focused on the idea of trying to remember details of the hunters.

“There were originally five,” he said, fussing a piece of duck between his fingers. “When I was cursed, there were five. Two are left of them, older. They smell like ash and fungus. The others are new and talked differently. More like you all,” he said, not sure he was explaining it well. “Less rough, more nice?”

“They’d want to be able to sell. Rude or brash sellers don’t get to sell their finds with the upper class.” Zhao Ni responded, frowning at his own words. He hated that he now knew that there were people here in his city wearing those furs or had them in their homes. Thankfully most of their furs either came from Gusu or from his aunt’s hunting. 

Hu Lang nodded, because that made sense. “They are also stupid,” he said next, thinking on the cage. “They were told i would be human at night, but still the cage was not reinforced. I did not have to break out. Just lifted the latch.”

“Overconfident,” Zhu Bao mused on that, nodding along. “Sounds like these “nice talkers” are more the salesmen than the actual hunters. We can use that.”

“Yes, we can. I think we might be able to get some help with Chang-shu and Cao-gu too. Even though they normally don’t use furs in their designs perhaps they have contacts that do? They’d be new to the area. We don’t really do furs here. Fur trading is more of a southern thing during the winter months.” Zhao Ni brought Hu Lang’s hand to his leather bracer. “We use this with talisman’s so we don’t get cold.” 

Hu Lang blinked at him, considering that. “Magic to keep you warm?” he guessed and hummed when Zhao Ni gave the affirmative.

Zhu Bao smiled at them, though there was real worry in his face. “That must be why they came here now,” he said, twirling his tea in thought. “The spring festival. We have so many people that come, not only tourists, but also traders. Yes, fur is not normal here, but people are willing to buy more exotic things if they can only get them once a year. And more people means more places to hide. It’s rather cunning. Greedy. We can use that too.”

“Yes, we can.” Zhao Xian said as Zhao Ni nodded with him in agreement.

“Yes, remember how Bubbles made your bath warm? We have magic that keeps us warm. Does your curse make you unnaturally warm?” Zhao Ni asked, moving to undo the lather straps of his bracer. “Besides, the fur traders that come know to come during the winter festival.” 

“Human side, no. i wear these,” Hu Lang said, patting his furs. “Wolf side, I get fluffier when it’s cold.”

That knowledge made his heart skip a beat. He wanted to see him all fluffy as a wolf but then that’d be greedy so he tried to dampen down those feelings. Zhao Ni smiled at him as he gently took his arm to put the bracer on. “Feel that? Not too hot. It modifies to the temperature your body needs to be warm. 

“It’s nice,” Hu Lang agreed, though removed it to set it back on Zhao Ni. He gave the man’s wrist a soft rub. “But you should wear it. I am warm enough.”

“Okay.” Zhao Ni nodded, understanding that it could be a little much for the other. “Here, have mine.” He scooted his plate noticing that the glazed carrots dish was now empty on the table.

Hu Lang tilted his head. “No, you should eat,” he said, pushing the plate back to Zhao Ni amidst Zhu Bao’s soft giggling. “You have not eaten much. I am not starving. I have more duck.”

“If you insist.” Zhao Ni giggled, flushing as he took his plate back. He refused to look at his grandfathers. He knew that the two of them would be talking about this all night and sharing with his fathers. “We have desserts. Do you like sweet fruits?”

“Aren’t fruits sweet?” Hu Lang asked, not sure what the difference could be. “You also spoke yesterday of just  _ sweets?” _

“Yes, uh...my family has quite the sweet tooth. So here will smell like it a lot.” Zhao Ni smiled, softly. He moved the main plate away to slide over another that he’d placed with warmed bread and drizzled with red strawberry glaze. A plump strawberry in the center. “It’s just vanilla bread with strawberries.” He took a pinch off and ate with a wink.

Hu Lang nodded seriously and took his own pinch. It was… well,  _ sweet.  _ The sweetest thing he’d ever eaten. It made him blink rapidly as his tongue tingled and his whole body shivered. “This… is strawberries?” he asked, dubious, because no strawberry had ever been like this. They were tart, not this soft and runny. He shuddered again around another bite, eyes wide. “It’s good,” he managed, though was mostly speechless.

“Yes.” Zhao Ni chuckled, leaning closer, taking another bite. This one however was bigger. “Granny mashed and cooked the strawberries into a liquid form. She probably added a dash of vanilla and sugar.” He hummed happily around his bite.

Hu Lang took another bite, not sure what to think. It was so sweet his head was starting to hurt, and he couldn’t understand how people ate it everyday. But it was also so tasty, he couldn’t help eating more. “This is a trap,” he decided, rubbing his forehead as his temple throbbed. “Sweet  _ hurts,  _ but still I want to eat it?”

Zhu Bao chuckled. “You’re not used to it,” he assured. “It’s alright. Don’t have too much or your body will get sick.”

Hu Lang nodded, shuddering around a final bite. It was delicious and his eyes prickled with pain. “I like it,” he said, so Zhao Ni wouldn’t worry. “It’s just… a lot.”

“I understand. Water is better to dilute the taste.” Zhao Nai said, pouring Hu Lang a different cup filled with water. He scooted it over to him. “The tea will make it tangy and might hurt your stomach.”

“You make food so complicated,” Hu Lang huffed, though he gratefully took the water, and with a warm smile, the biggest smile he’d managed yet. “Thank you, Zhao Ni.”

“Watch out A-Ni, you’re catching flies.” Zhao Xian chuckled, making the speechless Zhao Ni blush a bright shade of red. Zhao Ni ducked his head and poured himself some water too. He tapped his cup and a miniature version of Bubbles plopped down into the cup. It suddenly looked frosty as he lifted the cup to take a sip. A much needed drink after seeing how adorable the man was smiling at him like that. His heart skipped faster at the sight.

“Don’t tease him too badly,” Zhu Bao chided, though looked just as gleeful, and lifted a sweet cake to Zhao Xian’s lips. 

“Tease?” Hu Lang blinked at Zhao Ni, wondering why he was so red. “Did I do something wrong?”

“N-no, it-ts me.” Zhao Ni stuttered, as he sat the cup down. “Tease means to playfully make fun of.  _ Yeye _ is teasing me for…”

“..trying to catch flies with his mouth.” Zhao Xian finished for him. He couldn’t help but laugh lightly at his grandson’s sputtering. He stopped though with the look his husband gave him and decided to keep quiet as he took an offered bite of strawberry sweet bread.

“...okay,” Hu Lang was even more confused, but decided it was too hard to understand, so he just let it slide. Humans hardly made sense anyway and he sighed a little, wishing he was back in his forest. 

Zhao Ni scooted a little away, sure that his smell was probably something that the other didn’t want all over him. To get back on track with the reason for dinner Zhao Ni started asking about the other features that Hu Lang could remember to get the sketches started. 

🐺🐺🐺

A week of living with Zhao Ni and his family hadn’t done much to change his mind on how strange humans were. They were confusing and made things complicated, but Zhao Ni was kind and his family was patient, so Hu Lang did his best to catch up with all these rituals and manners he didn’t understand. 

A week ago, he’d told Zhao Ni that he would accompany him to a party. He hadn’t realized it would involve fancy clothes and brushing his hair. Ru Shen was kind enough to help him dress while Mo Chou fussed over Zhao Ni, but he was thoroughly lost after the third layer. He stood there awkwardly, letting Ru Shen do as he wanted, and hoped with all the nods and hums of approval he didn’t look too much like a wolf wrapped in silk. He certainly felt that way.

Ru Shen had helped him brush out his hair and set it into a braided top knot, then showed him how to trim up his beard into something more tidy. Hu Lang had greatly liked that part and continuously stroked his chin, amazed at how smooth it was for once. The topknot was interesting too, because he couldn’t remember a time when his hair had been off his neck. It was heavy, but feeling a breeze on his nape made it worth it.

The robes were black and trimmed in dark blue, with a constellation motif on the sleeves and lower hem. The sash was probably the softest fabric he’d ever felt in his life and he kept petting it while Ru Shen helped him into the shoes.

“I think that’ll do it,” Ru Shen said once the last fold was carefully placed, and Hu Lang blinked at the mirror in the room. Seeing his reflection was still a bit new, but this was something else entirely. He didn’t know who that was looking back at him. A blink to his blink told him it was himself, but he barely believed it.

“I…” Hu Lang swallowed, feeling lost, and swayed on his feet a bit, trying to hunch in his uncertainty. But of course the cut of the robes didn’t let him.

“You look fine,” Ru Shen soothed, patting his arm. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to the feeling once you’re walking around in them. They’re meant to be moved around in.”

“Are you sure?” Hu Lang asked, feeling stiff. Ru Shen just chuckled and gestured to the door, his cue to go downstairs and wait. He sighed and nodded in thanks, then moved out of the room.

“Shen-ge, I can’t find my frog leaf hair p-p-pnggggggg.” Zhao Ni stuttered, trailing off speechless. His eyes wide as he looked Hu Lang over. Zhao Ni swallowed hard and couldn’t find any words to say to the man. He knew he looked like a gaping fish, but he wasn’t able to control his face at the moment. His heart began racing in his chest. His own hair was down and slightly curled from being curled with his father’s padded ribbons. Mo Chou had wanted to show off his lovely naturally multi-colored brown hair with some purposefully done curls. Tonight he wore a deep burgundy outer robe with an oil slick beaded embroidered frogs around the hem. His sash was dark teal with a low collar white and dark teal inner layers. 

Hu Lang blinked at him, taking in how handsome he looked. Of course, Zhao Ni was handsome all the time, but the curls and colors made him shine differently. He reached out to gently hook one around his finger, curious.

“Here,” Ru Shen said, grinning like an imp as he stepped around Hu Lang to hand Zhao Ni the requested hairpin. “You left it in my box again.”

Zhao Ni couldn’t move and he couldn’t hear his brother. He was paralyzed from awe at the handsome man before him. This was a cleaned up version of the man that he found attractive in furs and scruff. Then Hu Lang was now playing with his hair. A heat bloomed in his chest as a shiver went down his spine. 

“ _ Didi,”  _ Ru Shen tapped the end of the hairpin against his brother’s cheek, laughing as the smaller man jumped. “Hairpin. Breathe. He’s not going to disappear on you if you blink.” 

“Are you sure?” Zhao Ni asked before he could stop himself. Still slightly dazed and he hadn’t blinked. He did though blush bright pink. 

“I will not disappear,” Hu Lang assured before Ru Shen could, an easy smile tilting his lips. “You look handsome. You’ll have to show me how this was done,” he said, pulling on the curl again, amber eyes bright with curiosity.

“I...I..” Zhao Ni said, flustered even more at the smile he got. He gave up speaking and nodded his head. At this moment he was torn between running and jumping in the pond and staying right there with Hu Lang smiling at him. Unable to really think, he turned his attention to his brother, taking the hairpin.

“How are you going to handle a party if you’re just gaping at your beau the whole time?” Ru Shen asked, delighted and grinning slyly. “I know I said I wasn’t going but I may have to now… this is worth an aching foot.”

The mention of his elder brother’s aching foot immediately woke him from his stupor. “Absolutely not. Shen-ge, you will stay home, do your massages, and put the cooling rags on your foot.” Zhao Ni responded, seriously. He pinned up part of his hair but it only made it look like he had a waterfall of curls. “And we're friends not beau’s. He doesn’t see me like that. Now, off you go.” He made a shooing motion.

Ru Shen chuckled and stepped in to kiss his brother’s forehead. “I will take care of myself,” he promised. “And you two take care of yourselves.”

“I will protect him,” Hu Lang promised solemnly, nodding his head. Ru Shen pat his hand with a grateful smile.

“If that toad of a man puts one hand on my  _ didi,  _ you break every bone in his hand,” Ru Shen huffed.

“Hand and arm,” Hu Lang said, standing tall and straight. Ru Shen nodded in satisfaction and hugged Zhao Ni.

“Good, you two have fun. And try not to encourage A-Yu into any fights, funny as that was with her dueling Lord Ce.”

“You two would be the end of me if you guys become best friends.” Zhao Ni teased his brother then hugged him quickly again before letting him go. Then turned back to Hu Lang. A smiled shyly at him as his cheeks turned rosy too. “Are you ready to go? I..you don’t have to actually break his hand and arm. He’ll probably flee from you anyway.”

“It would be a pleasure,” Hu Lang assured and waved goodbye to Ru Shen as they headed down the stairs. “What is a beau?”

“Oh...that’s someone who likes you intimately..,” Zhao Ni squeaked and tried not to flee because of course he’d forgotten himself. He must have given himself away. 

“Oh. like… someone you want to court?” Hu Lang mused, looking the man over. At his shy nod, he blinked in confusion. “...why do you say I do not see you that way?”

“Because why would you?” Zhao Ni asked, ducked his head. He pointedly didn’t look at him. As they walked to the outer gate he wanted to pick up one of his cats. But he couldn’t get their hair on these robes especially since they were his few non-training robes. 

“You are kind and gentle, funny and patient,” Hu Lang immediately listed off, dead serious. “You took me in when I had nothing to give. You are a friend. You are strong and skilled. You care about more than yourself. You make me feel… normal?” He huffed, thinking about that. “Well, normal for me. Like it’s okay to be me.”

“It’s always okay to be yourself.” Zhao Ni stopped, reaching out to touch Hu Lang’s forearm as they stopped in the outer garden. Cat eyes staring them down. “And being your friend isn’t the same as a beau. You don’t owe me anything for being decent.” 

“You misunderstand,” Hu Lang said and covered ZHao Ni’s hand with his own. “Those were my reasons to wish to court you. Why wouldn’t I want to be mated with a friend?” he asked, tilting his head. “You make me happy. You make me… wonder. What it would be like to… not go back,” he admitted, brows furrowed. “To stay.”

“Oh…” Zhao Ni flushed deeply. He peered down at their hands feeling a little less certain than before. Zhao Ni had been sure that Hu Lang was confused about the difference between friendship and courting. But now he understood a little bit about what Hu Lang had been saying. Words were once again hard so he stuck to what he felt was safe which was the truth. “I’d want you to stay and you make me happy too.”

Hu Lang smiled at that, relieved, though his expression went serious again. “To be a worthy mate, I believe in speaking plainly of intentions. However, I also believe that a worthy mate must earn his keep. That is why I have waited to speak. I wish to know where I fit in this place. As an animal, my life is simple. As a human, I am still confused. I wish to be certain. That is what you deserve in a mate. Someone who knows who they are and what they can do for you. Mates are equals. Partners.”

“Yes, they are and you are to me. Even if you haven’t quite found your place. I’m here to help you because you are clever, kind, and generous even when I know I’ve only confused you. You’re a good man even being cursed.” Zhao Ni responded with a small smile. His heart beating fast again. 

“And my curse does not… bother you?” Hu Lang asked, unsure. “It is what I know, and I don’t know if I would accept a cure if there was one. The wolf is me. I am the wolf. I don’t know what I’d be without it.”

“No, it doesn’t bother me that you’re cursed. The you, you are now is all  _ I _ know. “ Zhao Ni answered, confidently. He smiled brighter at that. “Do you even know the cure to your curse?”

“No,” Hu Lang admitted. “I just assume there is one, just in case the hunters missed and hit their own. But then, they may just take the fur anyway.” He stepped in a little, remembering Ru Shen’s actions earlier and gently pressed a kiss to Zhao Ni’s forehead. He pulled back to gauge the man’s reaction. “Was that… okay?” he asked. “I know nothing of human courtship.”

And of course Zhao Ni’s brain short circuited. He was once again not able to speak. It was too much for his pinning heart. Zhao Ni nodded while his heart pounded in his chest. He was sure that Hu Lang could hear the poor thing as well as smell his hurricane of emotions. Zhao Ni felt like he could probably fry an egg on his cheeks from how warm. 

“...Zhao Ni?” Hu Lang asked, gently touching that hot cheek with a look of concern. “Was that incorrect?”

“Ugnn,” Zhao Ni cleared his throat. He could still feel the kiss like a brand that he’d never forget. “Y-yes, that’s correct.” The sound of laughter coming close had him moving again but not before quickly stepping onto his tip toes and kissed the man’s cheek. All red faced still. “Let’s go before Zhao Yanyu sends for us.”

Hu Lang nodded and held out his hand, something he’d seen Zhao Bin and Mo Chou do. “Is this… okay?” he asked. “Or no?”

“Yes, but before we do go I have something to ask.” Zhao Ni swallowed, summoning all his courage. He slid his hand easily into Hu Lang’s larger hand. “This us...doing this..you kissing me...we are courting? You are courting me?”

“If I am acceptable to you as I am, then yes,” Hu Lang said, a dusting of pink climbing into his own face. “I wish to court you, Zhao Ni, but you will have to teach me how humans do it. I… don’t know if you’d appreciate wolf courting?”

“Of course you’re acceptable to me. I just want to make sure that I am acceptable to you.” Zhao Ni confessed, squeezing Hu Lang’s hand cheerfully. “I don’t know how that’d work with me being human.” He chuckled, “ But do what you know and if we need to talk about it we will.”

“I think I would like you to teach me,” Hu Lang said with a happy expression. “I still need to find my place. Let me court you on your terms. I need to know if I can do that the way you need.”

“Just be honest with me like you have been.” Zhao Ni smiled, up to the challenge. He brought their hands up and kissed the back of the man’s hand. A gesture he’d seen countless times not just at his home but at the manor. He couldn’t help the joy radiating from him. He was sure that Hu Lang could smell it. 

Hu Lang could and it made him smile too. “I promise,” he said and echoed the action to Zhao Ni’s hand. Zhao Ni shivered and leaned into the other as they walked to the party.

Shangguang Ming’s residence wasn’t just his own but his family’s ancestral home. It was on the small side but the gardens made up for with their maze and beauty. He squeezed Hu Lang’s hand as they went through the crowd towards the buffet. He’d already spotted Zhao Yanyu and her beloved, Fei Hong. 

“Shameless.” Zhao Ni flushed, seeing her sitting respectfully on his lap on the sedan sideways. 

“Is it?” Hu Lang asked, genuinely curious. “Aren’t they mated?”

“They are.” Zhao Ni flushed, then realized that Hu Lang wouldn’t understand why it was shameless. He looked around and guided Hu Lang off to the side. “She isn’t doing anything wrong. It’s just that humans in our social circle have different behavior expectations….the way you think you’ll act. Sitting in one's lap in public is intimate. Though it’s not too out of the way my family acts my  _ yeye _ ’s are a good example..I’m more private?”

Hu Lang nodded, soaking that in like a sponge. “Intimate while alone?” he guessed. “Distant while not?”

“Yes, a lot of people don’t show all their affections in public. Like I don’t mind hugs or those kisses you shared with me earlier. But if we were to be like them, I’d like that to just be us.” Zhao Ni flushed, a deeper shade of red. He was so shy but he wanted them to have an open communication about what they were comfortable with. 

“I will let you lead then,” Hu Lang said. “Tell me what you like or don’t like. I won’t know otherwise. Animals are different,” he explained looking over at Zhao Yanyu and her husband. And it was true. He personally didn’t see anything wrong with that. Animal mates had no reason to hide their preferences and definitely not hide who they’d chosen. But he could tell it was different for Zhao Ni and that was what was important here.

Zhao Ni could sense he’d confused the other with his preferences and that made him anxious. “Do you want tea or water? I can get you something?” Zhao Ni asked, seeing him peer over at his cousin and Fei Hong.

“I’m fine,” Hu Lang said, though reconsidered as he saw Zhao Ni wring his hands. “I… will take tea,” he said, feeling brave. He still wasn’t sure about tea, but he was getting better at handling the wild differences of taste.

“Okay. Then I shall be right back.” Zhao Ni stated, smiling thinly before going to get them some tea. He hoped that there was some bland tea instead of the alcohol mixed ones. After sparingly testing he finally found one and was about to turn around when he felt a hand on his hip. 

“I told you I was…” Zhao Ni stammered but stopped as an unwelcome voice spoke up.

“I thought you told me weren’t going to come?” Shangguang Meng grinned as Zhao Ni tried to move away without spilling the tea. 

It took only a moment, before Hu Lang had his hand around the man’s wrist. “And I thought he already told you to back off?” he growled, his eyes flashing dangerously at Shangguang Meng. At his full height, he was taller than the man, and his smile was cutting. “Remove your hand or I will remove it for you.”

“What are  _ you _ talking about? I’ve never spoken to you.” Shanguang Meng snapped at him. He didn’t back down even though clearly he should. “Who invited you!” 

“I did! He’s..he’s my partner!” Zhao Ni forced out, feeling his face flush even more red than before.

“We are courting,” Hu Lang agreed, eyes narrowing on the man. “And you are not wanted. Remove yourself from him or I will  _ make  _ you. And don’t think all these  _ people  _ will stop me. If Zhao Ni doesn’t want you to touch him, I’ll remove your hand. Do you understand?”

“And I do want your hand off of me.” Zhao Ni managed a lot more smoother. He was so embarrassed that he’d been shy to even say he was courting Hu Lang.

“Fine, whatever.” Shangguang Meng huffed while also blanching at the implications that the taller man was right, “Now, let go of me you brute.” He tried to yank his arm back.

“You will apologize to him,” Hu Lang said, his grip like steel. He was aware of everyone looking at them now, but didn’t care if it was correct or not. All that mattered was Zhao Ni’s true discomfort and the fact this slimy snake of a man was clearly unrepentant. “And you will swear to leave him alone.”

“Fine!” Shangguang Meng snapped, his gaze turning to Zhao Ni. “I am sorry for pursuing you like a suitor only to find you’re already in a courtship. I will most  _ certainly _ leave you alone.” He shifted his gaze to Hu Lang. “Now, let go of me.”

Hu Lang did so, even though that was a terrible apology. Still, the man’s embarrassment spoke volumes, so he knew that was the better win. He didn’t even bother watching the man stomp off, just turned concerned eyes on Zhao Ni. “Are you alright?”

“I am going to go take a walk through the garden if you want to join.” Zhao Ni felt all the eyes on him as he tried to slip away from sight. He couldn’t help but feel worse than before and was only grateful that Zhao Yanyu hadn’t seen or heard what happened yet. 

Hu Lang nodded and followed after him, though couldn’t help but feel like he’d done something wrong. It was clear Zhao Ni was unhappy now and he felt a bit lost, not sure where he’d messed up. Was it wrong to make the bully apologize? He wrung his hands but said nothing, just let Zhao Ni work through whatever it was bothering him. Hopefully he wouldn’t be dismissed. 

Zhao Ni’s chest hurt with a feeling like it was burning as he found a quiet alcove in the maze of the garden. Hu Lang was there and with them just alone it didn’t feel as bad. At least Hu Lang didn’t understand what Shangguang Meng just implied. Though it was common for those to think of Zhao’s so poorly but not to their face with the connections, power, and money his family had. 

“I’m sorry.” Zhao Ni said, offering his cup of tea with a shaky hand. 

“I am sorry. You are upset, I didn't mean to do that,” Hu Lang said, cupping his hands around Zhao Ni’s around the tea. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not you, you were fine.” Zhao Ni tried to breathe out right. He hoped the other could smell him trying but the burning and tightness kept on in his throat. “I should have expected that he’d say something like that. People think because of our work that we are nothing but mindless cheaters.” 

Hu Lang blinked at him. “...I don’t know what that means,” he said softly, “but I know you are not what he implied. You are good and honorable. You have my trust.”

“What he meant is that I let others court me while I was courting you.” Zhao Ni said, voice low and quivering a bit. “I didn’t realize what you wanted. So he wasn’t wrong. They still send me gifts even if I don’t acknowledge them.”

“He’s wrong,” Hu Lang said vehemently and ducked his head to look at Zhao Ni. “It’s not for you to know my desires. I didn’t speak. You did not know. He is wrong and a coward for making you feel this way when he is in the wrong.” 

Zhao Ni didn’t care if he got Hu Lang’s tea on him as he moved into the man to get a hug. His arms wrapping around the other as he tried to ignore the sting to his eyes. It was a lot and he felt like he was being stupid for being embarassed about the situation. He should be strong like his family members but this just made him fall apart. Thankfully, Hu Lang was there even if that was embarrassing for him. His own cup slipped from his hands to roll on the ground.

Hu Lang didn’t care about the tea, even if he felt the cups bounce off his foot. He held the other tightly, enveloping him as best he could. He was still not used to hugging, but it was clear Zhao Ni needed it,  _ wanted  _ it, so he would do his best. Feeling Zhao Ni shake and sniffle made his heart pang, as did the smell of salty tears.

“I’m sorry to make you cry,” he said, as soothing as he could be, and nuzzled into him in a way he hoped was comforting. “I’m here. I will keep you safe.”

Zhao Ni nuzzled even more into the man’s chest and tightened his hold on Hu Lang. He felt awful that he’d cried but not nearly as bad because Hu Lang made it seem not such a burden. Zhao Ni sniffled again after a bit. “You didn’t make me cry. I am just sensitive.” Then promptly sneezed drly .

Hu Lang smiled at that, chuckling lowly at the man’s cute, red face, then gently wiped the tear streaks with his sleeve. “Do you want to go home?”

“Yes? I am sorry that I ruined tonight.” Zhao Ni sniffed, leaning into the man’s touch. His eyes drifting shut. He was happy to just be here with him. His heart raced for another reason. For comfort, kindness, and not feeling the earlier shame.

Hu Lang nodded and kissed his forehead, then wrapped his arm around his shoulders to start leading him out the gate. “You ruined nothing,” he promised. “I only came for you. I’d be just as happy walking with you, or just being with you.”

Zhao Ni was about to say something when he smelt smoke and pulled him to a stop. He was glad that the crying hadn’t totally ruined his sense of smells. “Can you smell what’s burning?” he asked.

Hu Lang took a few deep breaths and stood tall, his eyes glowing in warning. “....I know this smell,” he said and gestured for Zhao Ni to follow him. Keeping the shadows, he led the way through the garden to a back area where the smell was strong. He could hear the popping of fire, but it was the scent under it that made him go cold. “If you stand on me, can you look over?” he asked, looking at the wall in the way. “Tell me what you see.”

“Of course.” Zhao Ni nodded and held his arms out for the man to lift him. Hu Lang ducked down to get his arms under the man’s hips instead, lifting him by the thighs so he could peek over. 

Zhao Ni absolutely didn’t squeak at being lifted in such a manner. He adjusted quickly though and tried to use the hedge for most of his weight. On the other side there was two men tossing what looked like wooden crates. The strong scent of wood clouded the air with the smoke. He saw the one man that was short but stocky tossing two at a time. While the other man was tall and skinny but with the toned arms that were exposed from the vest the man wore with no tunic. His hair had weird braids with beads. 

“There’s two men and crates they look like honestly animal crates. The crate boards are too wide for wine.” Zhao Ni explained.

“What do the men look like?” Hu Lang asked, an urgent growl in his voice. “Do they have blue potions on them anywhere?”

“No, but there is this tall man that has blue beads in his hair.” Zhao Ni whispered back. “He is light but has tattoos on his face. He’s also tall and toned while the other is short and stocky.” He patted Hu Lang’s shoulder for him to lower him. Just as the tall man spotted him.

Hu Lang heard the curses as the more desperate  _ crack  _ of the crates. “It’s  _ them,”  _ he said, eyes glowing, and took a few steps back from the wall once Zhao Ni was safely on the ground. Zeroing in, he crouched, ready to spring over it.

“Hu Lang!” Zhao Ni whispered, moving closer to try and stop him. There had to be a better wa to confront them. But if the older man wanted his way he wouldn’t stop him but support him. He didn’t understand why they’d be here? Yes, Shangguang Meng was a low life but he never imagined that he would be that much of a low life. 

“They’re burning the crates,” Hu Lang said, more a growl than anything, but didn’t move when Zhao Ni moved to stop him. “We need to stop them. This may be our only chance.” Zhao Ni nodded and straightened his stance letting go of his normal self and focused on his training. He gathered up his  _ qi _ as he pulled out his finger knives and gestured for the other to do as he wanted.

Hu Lang had no weapons, but that didn’t stop him from vaulting over the wall and right on top of the men. They yelped as he downright snarled at them and went for their own knives. He didn’t give the short man a chance, quickly knocking him to the ground with his own sheer size and strength, and pinned him down, trusting Zhao Ni to catch the other. 

Zhao Ni also launched himself over the wall but with far more elegance that his Qiang-shu taught him. He landed as the taller man tried to grab him by the neck. He twisted his body and brought his arm down to slam his fist weilding a finger blade into the crook of the man’s arm. The man called out in pain and there was the scent of blood as he immediately let go shoving Zhao Ni away. 

“You cut me!” The Taller man yelled at him while clutching his arm.

“Oh, I am going to do more than that.” Zhao Ni stated as he went to attack and the man reached up for one of the blue beads.

Hu Lang’s curse  _ screamed  _ and he lunged forward, pulling Zhao Ni out of the way. The bead hit him instead, exploding through him. It would not hurt him, he knew, and tackled the tall man to the dust, baring his teeth at the man’s wide eyes. Again, he trusted Zhao Ni to take care of the other, so he let his gaze snap to the beads. “You’ve gotten clever,” he growled. “When I was cursed, they were still liquid.”

“And you have a  _ pet _ of your own. A pretty little Zhao who’d make a good rug.” The man said even though he was terrified and bleeding. He even tried to dislodge Hu Lang off of him to no avail. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” Zhao Ni stated, rolling on the ground from where he’d been shoved to the ground and got up effortlessly to go after the short stocky man. He gathered his  _ qi  _ again before launching himself at the other and tackled him to the ground. In true Zhao fashion he twisted himself around the other till he had the other in a non-releasing chokehold with his legs. One of his hands shot up and immediately like a firework in the sky a massive adult version of Bubbles was released as a signal to his family. 

“If anyone will make a fine rug, it’ll be you,” Hu Lang said lowly, eyes still glowing and teeth bared. “You skin children for a living, it’s only fair you get to be skinned too.”

“That’ll be least of your punishments you vile things if you don’t tell us where the children are…” Zhao Ni growled out.

“Not telling you anything  _ Zhao _ trainee. I know those robes. You’re nothing.” the stocky man yelped as Zhao Ni tightened his hold and shoved one of his knives into the man’s shoulder. 

“Oh yes you will and you’ll scream while you do it. Because I never said it was me going to do it.” Zhao Ni snapped, '' unless you tell us where they are.” He glanced over at Hu Lang to see his reaction if the man was telling the truth because he knew that Hu Lang could hear the telling lie of the fluctuation of the heart heat. 

“They…”

“Don’t you dare or you’ll earn the same fate!” The other man snapped before wincing beneath Hu Lang. 

“They’re mostly gone. THe only ones left are in this idiot’s stables.” the stocky man said, gesturing to the maze around them.

“Same fate?” Hu Lang said to the man beneath him. “I am a wolf. I will personally remove your voice from your throat come morning. Trust me, there are worse fates facing you now. At least as an animal, you have a chance. Tell us the  _ full truth _ , or my teeth will find you, and that’s if the Zhao’s decide to leave me any  _ scraps.” _

“It is the truth!” The stocky man croaked out. “They’re in the crates in the stables! He let us store them there because they’re alive.” 

“Alive?” Zhao Ni gasped just before the man began to contort with a horror filled expression. His eyes began glowing white as his aunt’s power took over his body. Zhao Ni untangled himself and shoved the man off him. The same fate happened to the man below Hu Lang. “Let’s go to the stables.”

Hu Lang nodded, heart pounding, and followed Zhao Ni through the garden maze, running easily alongside the man. When they got to the stables, he shoved open the door, able to smell and feel more curses inside, and made sure he was as small as he could make himself as he approached the first stall.

Three kids stared up at him, bewildered and confused, and their eyes all glowed. His glowed back as their curses connected. “Do not be afraid,” he said soothingly. “I am here to get you out. The Zhao’s are here to help.”

“We are going to help you.” Zhao Ni said as he signed as well in case the others might not speak at all. “You can come with us and be safe.” Zhao Ni went through each of the stalls checking for more children. The poor things were in rags, dirty, and probably not even fed well in a while. “We can take them home then figure out...A-Loi?” Zhao Ni went to the little girl that was a little older to the rest that had a makeshift sling around one arm.

“Ni-ge?” Loi brightened as she spotted him. She spoke to the boy that’d been huddled against in Monglian. At that he let go of her to get up. 

“When did they…” Zhao Ni asked, coming to kneel in front of her and check the arm with his  _ qi _ .

“...I saw them take him on my way home and I tried to get back but they caught me too.” Loi answered. 

“Did you see anyone else besides them?” Zhao Ni asked, looking around. 

“Yes, there were two men in fancy robes. They left after getting in a fight with the blue beaded man.” Loi responded. 

“Did you see where they went?”

“Just that way.” Loi answered, pointing towards the stable doors that lead out back towards the inner gate. Hu Lang and him had come through the side gate. “One of them had golden suns on their robes.”

“That…” Zhao Ni bit out but reigned in his anger knowing exactly who was parading around in golden sun robes. He took a deep breath as his fellow brotherhood brother and sisters arrived. “Go with them and we will help you all get better.” He looked over his shoulder at Hu Lang giving him a knowing look.

“Are there more kids that you know of?” Hu Lang asked Loi as he unlatched the stall so they could come out into the waiting arms of the Zhao members.

“I think so. They had one I’d never seen around here. It was a girl. She had white hair.” Loi answered. Zhao Ni tilted his head trying to think of a girl like that. 

Hu Lang frowned at that, not sure what to think, and stood beside Zhao Ni as the children were ushered to safety. “White hair? Is that normal?”

“Not here it’s not.” Zhao Ni shook his head. “This way.” He gestured for Hu Lang to follow him back into the party. He moved in close. “The fake golden sun is going to smell like tobacco and too sweet powders. That’ll be the best way. To find him. Trust me the scent will almost make you gag.”

Hu Lang nodded and tucked Zhao Ni under his arm, like there was nothing going on. It didn’t take too long before he smelled it. ‘That man over there,” he said softly. “In the corner.”

Zhao Ni nodded as he let Hu Lang lead him there. The moment he was near he could feel the energy coming from her. That when he realized what it was. Why she was different. She was a lot like Hu Lang in the fact that her core had merged with the curse. Around her neck was one of the  _ qi _ fused ropes he’d heard about. “Sun Lau, you let go of that girl right now and I’ll let you keep your hand!” Zhao Ni called out. 

Sun Lau spun around. His grip tightening on the rope loosened like he’d been struck like lightning. But just as quickly took hold of the rope once more. “I don’t have to do anything and this is not your house.”

“And she is not your pet,” Hu Lang growled, his eyes glowing as his curse connected to hers. “Nor are the children just liberated from the stables.” The little girl’s eyes widened as she tried to come forward but the rope stopped her and she made a whimpering sound. Zhao Ni stepped forward, taking out more of his knives. Sun Lau’s guards came forward to protect him.

“I paid for her, she is mine.” Sun Lau sputtered.

“Why do the other children put  _ you  _ at the place of their kidnapping, then?” Hu Lang asked, smelling the lie on him. He took a step forward to stand with Zhao Ni, tall and fierce. He stared down at Sun Lau with contempt. “And I recommend you speak the truth. My curse allows me to detect lies. You didn’t pay for her, you stole her off the street. Lie to me again and I will remove your tongue from your mouth.”

“I  _ did _ and I…” Sun Lau’s eyes widened as the guards blanched at Hu Lang’s full height with glowing eyes. The man sputtered as more people turned to see the spectacle. “...I…”

“Will answer to the Zhaos,” Hu Lang finished for him as a few of the Zhao guards walked into the room. He held his hand out for the girl’s rope. “If you are innocent, you have nothing to fear.” He said that with a biting look, because they all knew how guilty he really was. “Now drop the rope or be relieved of your hand.”

“The hell I will answer to them.” Sun Lau said, tugging the rope back even more and the length being short had her tumbling back on her butt. He glared down at the girl. “Now get up and you two do what I pay you for.” 

However, the two men were properly frightened by the growling and leering forward. The guards shook their heads stepping backwards away from Hu Lang and Zhao Ni.

“Oh yes, you will and just like your father you’ll pay for what you’ve done.” Zhao Ni stated icily. Sun Lau glared at him and went to tugg again on the girl to get her to stand as the Zhao Guards and the other party goers started approaching them. Sun Lau looked around, starting to sweat at the sheer attention he was getting. His black velvet robes with golden beaded embroidered suns weighed heavily on him. 

Hu Lang snatched the man’s wrist and snapped it in one swift movement, forcing him to drop the rope. As Sun Lau howled in pain, he held his arms out to the girl, who leapt into his chest. He lifted her up and moved away, letting the Zhaos take over. He could feel her shaking in fear and cold, and smell the animal inside her. A deer, he felt. He moved outside to soothe the animal down.

“Do you have a name?” he asked her softly as he walked. “Mine is Hu Lang.”

“Lixue.” the little girl said. Her hair was white as snow with soft freckles across the bridge of her nose. Large greyish green eyes like a deer. Those eyes flickered as Zhao Ni stepped in close and she ducked back into Hu Lang’s chest. 

“Don’t be afraid. He is here to help,” Hu Lang promised and managed to shift her onto one arm. With his free hand, he carefully loosened the rope and handed it to Zhao Ni to hold for evidence. “There, better?” he asked her, his heart jumping a bit as her face smashed against his neck. “You are safe.”

“No more ropes ever.” Zhao Ni reassured her as he tightened his grip on the rope. The  _ qi _ that’d been there dispatted to help the writhing man who’d dropped to the floor in pain. Thankfully one of the guards knew the Gusu Lan silencing trick. He didn’t even look at the man, in fact he turned his body to help keep her from looking at him. 

“No more?” Lixue questioned, face still tucked into Hu Lang’s neck.

“No more.” Zhao Ni said, softly as his gaze met Hu Lang’s.

“Do you have family?” Hu Lang asked, rubbing her back soothingly. When she shook her head he felt his heart pang. “You can live with the Zhaos,” he said, confident in that. “They will be your family.”

“ _ We _ will be your family.” Zhao Ni stepped a little closer. His tone softer as he spoke. “I am a Zhao but I know that Hu Lang would like to see you too.” She seemed to warm to that idea, giving them a small smile. Though she immediately ducked back down as the guards hauled Sun Lau away. “And you never have to see him again. Right, Lang-ge?”

“Never again,” Hu Lang assured her, his curse holding hers like a hug. “You and the others that were taken will be safe. No one will ever hurt you again. No cages, no ropes, no traps. I promise.”

“O-okay.” Lixue stumbled but smiled even brighter as Zhao Ni and Hu Lang perked up at her response. She leaned back in, hiding her face, and wrapping her arms around his neck as one of Zhao Ni’s fellow brotherhood members informed him that they needed to go for the sake of the children and the law. That Zhao Ziyi and the others would handle that. 

“We should take her to the manor with the others.” Zhao Ni said as they made their way out into the night with the guards with the children following behind. He knew that everything else would be sorted out before the night was out. 

🐺🐺🐺

  
  


As the Zhaos had promised him, within the next two weeks, they had all the hunters wrangled up and off the streets. More children had been found cursed, but alive, and with an abundance of the curse potion to work off of, Granny Zhao was well on her way to making an antidote.

The children, in the meantime, embraced life at the Manor, safe and well fed. Hu Lang enjoyed seeing them before and after he went on patrol with Zhao Ni, gently guiding them through their animal forms and watching their confidence return.

It’d barely been a month, but already Hu Lang felt he couldn’t go back to the forest. Somewhere in this crazy adventure, he’d adopted the city, just as the Zhaos had adopted him in. He couldn’t imagine going back to the quiet woods without the children’s laughter, or Ru Shen’s gentle teasing, or Zhao Bin and Mo Chou’s amazing cooking. 

Home had shifted, he realized, and for once it wasn’t a place. It was a person. Zhao Ni.

Hu Lang yawned as they walked back from patrol, the fading light making his curse gently tickle with anticipation. He nudged his head under Zhao Ni’s head for scratches and breathed in low contentment when it happened. To lose Zhao Ni was the most impossible of his newest revelations and he whined just a little at the thought, licking the inside of the man’s wrist.

“I told you this patrol time was quiet and you’d like it better than Lixue and the children preferred.” Zhao Ni chuckled, giving Hu Lang more scratches that he knew that the other liked the best. He let out a heavy sigh, allowing the tired feeling as they approached their home. He narrowed his gaze at the chuckling guards. “Wonder what’s funny?”

Hu Lang’s ears perked up and his head tilted. “I can hear the children giggling and your friend panicking,” he said with an audible shrug. He licked the inside of Zhao Ni’s wrist again as he followed him in. Instantly, he was swarmed by a menagerie of laughing, baby animals.

Zhao Ni gave Zhao Fengyi a look which had the older man shrugging his shoulder with an amused huff. He shook his head moving more into the outer garden where the baby animals were circled around his friend.

“Oh, prettiest Snowdrop, please come out. I’m sorry for dropping the crate of ge-ge juice. I didn’t mean to.” Wei Rou apologized with a whining tinge to it. In front of him, beneath the stone bench was Lixue still shifted in her deer form. She was flat to the ground and curled in. “Rou-ge is the worst but he is sorry.” 

It was obvious by his words and the completely broken crate with shattered jars of baijiu on the wooden walkway what had startled her. 

Hu Lang huffed softly and approached, sticking his nose under to gently poke hers. “You are safe,” he promised, knowing a lot of this was also her listening to her fawn instincts. And fawns were natural hiders. 

Zhao Ni approached but stopped before he got too close to sit down on the ground. He didn’t want to overwhelm her. Zhao Ni smiled proudly as Lixue flicked her ears and lifted her head to boop her nose with Hu Lang’s. The sudden drop of the crate did scare her as much as hearing Wei Rou curse angrily when he did. Because she’d never heard him be like that. 

“Snowdrop,” Wei Rou started again but stopped, leaning away from Hu Lang at saying the nickname. “I am sorry Xue-mei, I didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t realize you were so close when it happened.”

“He yelled.” Lixue tattled, moving closer to Hu Lang but mostly staying flat still.

Hu Lang considered that, and how Wei Rou drooped in shame. “He yelled, but he is apologizing,” Hu Lang said in a soft tone. “Sometimes people get mad, but as long as they’re sorry afterwards, it’s okay.”

He nudged her again, knowing how much she adored Wei Rou would eventually overcome her fear, and licked softly between her ears. “Now, tell me little  _ mei,  _ are you stuck?” 

Lixue huffed not wanting to tell the other reason why she wouldn’t come out. She was in fact a little stuck. She just didn’t want to make Wei Rou upset again. However, to her surprise Wei Rou’s face wasn’t one of anger but of worry.

“Oh no, Snowdrop! You’ve been stuck?” Wei Rou feeling stupid for just letting Lixue stay underneath there. He should have gotten the others to help maybe that’s why they were laughing? He leaned forward to push the bench back. 

“Those legs aren’t easy,” Hu Lang assured her and gently put his face between her chest and front legs to start the process of lifting her up. “Wei Rou, pick her up from behind.”

“Of course!” Wei Rou quickly moved to help her lift her legs. To him she was adorable being pure white with a small dusting of light brown spots on her left flank. 

Lixue was a little stiff as the two slowly lifted her up. She felt wobbly but safe as the two helped her to stand. “T-thank you.” Lixue said shly, to them both then turned her head back to Wei Rou. “I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay, Snowdrop. I forgive you and I hope you forgive me too.” Wei Rou responded. Lixue lowered her head shyly and nodded then tried to walk forward. She was wobbly but her legs started holding her up correctly. 

Hu Lang slowly walked back over to Zhao Ni, who was still sitting and watching the two. Wei Rou was patient and gentle and Lixue began to warm back up to him again, fear gone. He set his head on Zhao Ni’s lap, flopping against him, and breathed out in contentment. “Do you think he will adopt her?” he asked softly so only Zhao Ni could hear him.

“Oh, yes, I think he will and he’ll have a good partner. Don’t look now, but there’s someone watching with  _ I’m going to mate you _ eyes. Kid and all.” Zhao Ni answered, leaning to nuzzle and muss Hu Lang’s wolf face.

Hu Lang’s tongue hung out happily and his tail wagged. Still, his voice was serious when he spoke again. “Speaking of mates… I wanted to ask you something.”

“Yes?” Zhao Ni answered, scratching the sides of Hu Lang’s face while his long fingers getting the small bit at the curve of the ears to make Hu Lang’s tail wag more. 

Hu Lang’s tail did wag more and he pushed his face into the man’s chest. “...may I stay with you?” he murmured. “Forever?”

“As long as you want to be with me forever.” Zhao Ni smiled down at the wolf’s head before pressing a kiss between Hu Lang’s ears. “To be clear. We are talking about you being  _ my _ mate right?” His tone light and playful.

“As long as you want me to be your mate,” Hu Lang said, a low purr in the words. “Because I want nothing more than to be yours.”

“Forever isn’t long enough but it’ll have to do.” Zhao Ni grinned before kissing the wolf’s head again then scratched soothingly behind his ears and neck. 

Hu Lang sighed at that, happy and warm and safe in the man’s arms. “Yes, it will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow us on twitter at [ThisSolarisLife](https://twitter.com/thissolarislife) & [Christian_Richtown](https://twitter.com/christi64860214).


End file.
